Serupa tapi Tak Mirip
by barbieLuKai
Summary: Dua Singa betina saling memperebutkan Singa jantan? Bagaimana nasib Kai yang dikira berpacaran dengan Luhan dan Sehun? Klik fanfic ini untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi ;) Exo Fanfiction. BarbieLuKai's Present dan jika tak suka anda boleh gali kuburan sendiri (?) RnR. Usahakan Review yang banyak karena Review adalah SEPENUHnya dari IMAN
1. Prolog

Title : Serupa tapi Tak Mirip

Pairing : KaiHun, SeKai, ada Luhan nyempil (?)

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Sehun, Kai, Luhan, Chanyeol, Zelo, sama yang lain-lain punya kalian, kalau Hyunhee punya author soalnya OC. Fanfic based on author ^^

Warning : Anda bisa lihat nanti….. nanti tapinya

Fanfic asli punya author, author yang punya jadi jangan ada yang plagiat. Hm, kalau ada yang plagiat berarti cerita author bagus, kalau gak ada ya syukulah :D Jangan marah sama OCnya, OCnya tuh nggak gigit orang kok, nama OCnya tuh Lee Hyunhee, kalau di cerita author yang lain Hyunhee itu orangnya rada-rada freak, dia tuh cantik, keturunan eropa-korea tapi ngeselin, dia tuh telat mikir dan bikin semua orang tuh pengen nginjak harga diri dia, tapi sudahlah, Hyunhee tetap Hyunhee, bukan Nyonya Menir (?).

Ini prolognya, jadi disarankan untuk secepatnya mereview '-')/\('-'

* * *

Oh Sehun : The main cast, namja berkulit putih dan anggun yang sangat diidolakan karena kelakuannya yang kelewat imut itu. Sahabatnya, Zelo, Chanyeol, Kai dan Hyunhee. Pencetus ide-ide dan berperan paling penting di rumah.

Oh Luhan/Xi Luhan : Kakak kembar Sehun. Serupa dengan Sehun namun tak mirip kelakuannya. Manja, cengeng, dan memiliki prinsip, 'apa yang Sehun punya, aku harus punya, apapun itu'. Merupakan plagiator dari Sehun karena apa yang Sehun miliki, ia harus memilikinya jua. Sehun pun menjuluki kakaknya dengan sebutan 'Plagiator'.

* * *

Perceraian naas yang menimpa keluarga Oh membuat Sehun senang. Pasalnya, memiliki Luhan di rumahnya itu sama dengan tinggal di neraka. Kalian tahu, apa yang dimiliki Sehun, juga dimiliki oleh Luhan. Dimulai dari kamar, luas kamar, cat kamar, perabotan kamar, pakaian-pakaian Sehun, sampai pakaian dalam pun harus sama.

Dan hal itu membuat Sehun gila!

Selama 13 tahun hidup dengan Luhan yang plagiator itu, akhirnya, saat pengadilan memutuskan tali ikatan antara _Appa_ dan _Umma_nya, Sehun bernapas lega karena _Umma_nya menarik Luhan dan membawa plagiator itu ke China. Sehun tak henti-hentinya melambaikan tangan dengan semangat pada Luhan yang merengut akan keputusan orangtua mereka. Bagi Sehun, Luhan tak ada di rumah itu SURGA.

Akan tetapi. Tepat 4 tahun kemudian.

Setelah ibu mereka meninggalkan dunia, Luhan kembali ke pelukan sang ayahanda alias Tuan Oh.

Dan itu membuat Sehun murka.

Akankah Luhan kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu? Si plagiator yang suka mengcopas barang-barang adiknya. Atau Luhan malah berubah setelah 4 tahun terpisah dari Sehun?

Nantikan selanjutnya :)

TBC

* * *

Author nggak mingkem-mingkem.

Begimana ini? Sudah bagus atau baik? Atau mau dilanjutin atau mau diterusin? Atau mau di review langsung? Atau mau makan prasmanan dulu? *loh* atau mau salim-saliman sama penganten dulu? Atau mau ikut nyumbang nyanyi Wolf atau Peterpan? Atau Baby Don't Cry atau

Silakan para reader untuk menekan tombol review, tapi jangan terlalu kuat ntar reviewnya loncat, kabur ngejar pacarnya (?)

Oke, silakan review.

Review diterima dengan lapang dada , review yang kasar dan ngebash dan bikin author murka setengah Sehun, author cium loh. Mau dicium author? Mau? Mau kan mau? (!)

Oke deh, daripada author ngomel mulu, mending langsung review aja dah.

Monggo mas, mbak.

_Silent readers yang mau masuk surga tolong review aja, sekadar bilang 'jsdfjsdljfelrbvlkwjrvw' atau titik doang, author bakal senang ngejer-ngejer Huna, __. Bahkan sampe pengin banget ngoyak-ngoyak Huna *jadi wolf* /? Jadi direview ya :D *goyang itik sama baekki*_

REVIEW YA! /tebar serpihan badan Huna di udara/ :D


	2. Chapter 1

*Chapter 1*

Enjoy The Story ^^

* * *

Minggu yang cerah dan matahari tersenyum dari balik timur. Bergoyang ke sana kemari memancarkan cahaya yang mulai menghangat. Sinarnya menembus celah-celah gorden berwarna biru di kamar serba putih itu. Aneh, kenapa serba putih, tapi gordennya malah biru. Entahlah, semua itu seni dan seni tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Hoahm..."

Bipbipbipibipbipbipbipbipbip

"Errrrrrr~"

SREK

PRANG

Bip...biiiip..b-b-biiip ciuuuttt pletash

"!"

Sekejap kemudian sebuah jeritan tidak percaya meluncur deras dari tenggorokan sang pemilik kamar itu.

"AAAAAAA! ALARMKU!" "Ini kiamat! Ini kiamat!"

KRIEK

"Sehun?" sebuah suara mengejutkan Sehun yang terbangun karena tak sengaja menjatuhkan jam weker kesayangannya.

Sehun menoleh dengan napas tersengal, seperti dikejar setan, "N-nae?"

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya sang appa polos.

Hell yeah, pertanyaan appanya cukup membuat Sehun sweatdrop.

Sehun menarik napas panjang kemudian menghelanya perlahan, ia menatap appanya lalu mengangguk.

"Hm, baiklah. Appa mendengar suara benda terjatuh tadi.."

Sekejap tenggorokan Sehun mengering, mampus, kalau appa sampai tahu ia memecahkan jam weker kesayangannya untuk kesekian kalinya, matilah ia. Sehun hanya menyengir, kemudian menggeleng seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tuan Oh menaikkan satu alisnya memandang anaknya.

"Kau yakin?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Tuan Oh menghela napas, "Yah, baiklah. Karena kau sudah bangun, cepat mandi dan segera sarapan di bawah, ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan," Sehun mengangguk lagi dan seketika itu jua, Tuan Oh pergi sambil menutup pintu kamar. Sehun menghela napas lega. Ia berbalik melihat jam weker kesayangannya yang baru saja termutilasi di lantai dengan pandangan iba. Kasihan sekali jam wekernya harus berperang melawan telapak tangan Sehun yang besar demi membangunkan tuannya. Namun, Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan bergegas mandi.

* * *

TAP TAP TAP

Kaki panjang nan super panjang itu berderap layak kuda di tangga mansion keluarga Oh. Dari jauh, orang akan merasakan keberadaan Oh Sehun, putra dari Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh (sayangnya, ibunda telah tiada) yang harumnya minta ampun. Rambut yang masih basah, wajah putih sekilas seperti dicuci bayclean, tidak ada noda-noda membandel, bibir yang menggoda iman, rahang kuat yang tegas, dan parfum luar negeri yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya.

"Kau harum sekali."

Di sinilah. Di ruang makan inilah. Sehun bertemu dengan appanya. Yang sedang menyesap kopi pahit sambil membaca beberapa kolom di koran harian pesanan mereka. Sehun menghembuskan napas saja tanpa menghiraukan celetukan appanya. Ia sibuk memotong pancake dan memakannya dengan rakus.

"Kau ingat Luhan?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Tuan Oh sukses membuatnya tersedak.

"OHOK OHOK!"

"Santai, Sehun-ah, kau tersedak seperti mendengar BAP bakal konser di sini saja," jawab Tuan Oh menggeleng-geleng.

Tuan Oh memang tahu bahwa anaknya, yang bakal menjadi pewaris Oh Company itu, menyukai BAP (Boyband ternama di kota mereka saat itu). Karena gelagat Sehun yang agak-agak mencurigakan dan poster besar BAP terpampang jelas di kamar anaknya.

Sehun masih terbatuk-batuk, entah ketika appanya menyebutkan nama Luhan dan otomatis otaknya mengulang nama yang asing itu. Membuatnya makin tersedak.

"Sehun!" tegur Tuan Oh kesal karena respon yang diberikan anaknya terlalu berlebihan

Sehun buru-buru menegak susu putihnya.

"Ahhh~ kenapa dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun berusaha setenang mungkin, padahal jantungnya sudah senam SKJ 1994 daritadi, takut dengan apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya.

Tuan Oh menghela napas, "Setelah mendiang ibu kalian meninggal, ia akan tinggal di sini,"

Hell yeah.

Ini salah satu tanda kiamat besar.

Dan Sehun tahu hari ini bakal jadi kiamat yang paling besar.

"WHAT THE FFF?! Appa! Waeyo?!" teriak Sehun mendramatisir, ia berdiri di hadapan appanya, murka akan keputusan beliau.

Tuan Oh menenangkan putranya yang membabi buta, "Yak! Yak! Bagaimanapun jua Luhan adalah kakakmu. Oh, bukan kakak saja, kembaranmu malahan, coba sekali ini kau mematuhi nasehat mendiang ibumu saja."

Hell yeah. Mematuhi nasehat ibu itu penting daripada dikutuk jadi batu.

Sehun membuang napas keki, "Shireo! Aku tidak mau dia ada di sini!"

"Terlambat. Dia sudah di pesawat sejam yang lalu,"

"_Cancel_! _Cancel_! Batalkan penerbangannya! Bom saja pesawat yang ditumpanginya!" Sehun bersikeras membuat Tuan Oh marah.

"Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?!"

"Huh, appa tak tahu kalau dia ada di sini, itu salah satu tanda-tanda hari kiamat besar," ucap Sehun mendramatisir.

Tuan Oh menghela napas lagi, "Mau kiamat besar kek, mau kiamit besar kek, appa tak peduli! Kau harus menjemputnya sesaat ia menelepon appa!"

Ini semakin mendekati hari kiamat.

"TIDAK! SHIREO! Mending appa suruh Sehun nyikat toilet daripada Sehun jemput anak cengeng kayak dia,"

"Sehun! Jaga sopan santunmu!"

Sehun menghempaskan garpu beserta pisaunya dan berlari kabur sebelum Tuan Oh memarahinya lagi. Persetan dengan sopan santun, ia sudah keburu jengkel pada appanya yang memihak Luhan daripadanya yang sudah 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ... 17 tahun tinggal bersamanya. Ini sungguh tidak adil. Tidak adil. Jika Sehun mampu, Sehun akan menuntut appanya karena bersikap tak adil padanya. Namun, memangnya Sehun punya apa?

* * *

Sehun POV

Memiliki Luhan di rumah?

Bagaimana caraku mendeskripsikan anak itu?

Secara fisik, hell. Cantik, putih, imut, menggemaskan, bikin mual *oke bercanda* bikin gerah *nyanyi smesh*.

#SehunTernyataSmashblash /slapped/

Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan kelakuannya?

Hm.

Hm.

.

Saking banyaknya sifat buruk yang ia miliki, aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya.

#PoorSehun

#SehunYangTabah

#DoakanSehunYa /?

.

Mungkin satu dari yang bisa kudeskripsikan hanya plagiat. Yah, aku benar, plagiator maksudku.

Mengapa seorang Oh Sehun berani mengatai kakak kembarnya yang cantik, imut, baik hati, tidak sombong itu seorang plagiator? Karena.

Ketika kami berumur 6 tahun. Tahun di mana seorang anak memasuki masa-masa sekolah. Luhan dengan santainya berkata, ''Apa yang Sehun punya, aku harus punya, apapun itu!"

Hell yeah!

Bayangkan, anak berumur 6 tahun yang kalian bayangkan masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia maksud sudah berani berkata seperti itu. Yah, kata-katanya memang membuat orangtua kami tak mengerti. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi.

Pertama, Luhan memang memiliki apa yang sama denganku, dimulai dari kasur, seprai, lemari, cat kamar, meja belajar, gaya berjalan, gaya makan, gaya foto, gaya-gaya listrik atau apapun itu namanya dan lain-lain. Oke, dan bodohnya seorang Oh Sehun percaya saja mungkin yang namanya kembar _**MEMANG**_ harus sama.

Kedua, ketika kami SMP, sifat Luhan yang plagiator itu makin menjadi-jadi, semakin membabi buta. Hell! Bayangkan saja. Jika kau memiliki tulisan paling indah di kelas, kau merasa senang kan karena dipuji guru? Dan apa yang kau lakukan jika kau memiliki saudara kembar yang nggak mau kalah dan menuruti tulisanmu juga. KAU MARAH KAN?! Damn, itulah yang Luhan lakukan padaku. /nangisdipojokan/

Ketiga, kau tahu, di sekolah, semasa aku SMP, aku cukup terkenal dengan bbuing-bbuing super, tapi hal itu lenyap setelah Luhan ikut-ikutan memakai bbuing-bbuing superku. Alhasil, Luhan yang lebih terkenal -_- .

Keempat, aku memiliki 2 sahabat, Tao dan juga Kyungsoo, dan prinsip menggelikan itu masih Luhan pegang, dengan seenaknya ia merebut sahabatku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka sahabatnya juga. Heung.

Pokoknya, cukup banyak atau malah terlalu banyak kenangan bersama Luhan selama 13 tahun itu. Dan sekarang Luhan datang lagi dengan seenak pantatnya seperti biasa ke Korea setelah 4 tahun kami berpisah.

Hell yeah.

Aku harus mengunci pintu kamarku tanpa harus diintip Luhan sekalipun.

* * *

Sehun bosan. Ia sudah menyuruh supir pribadinya untuk menjemput Luhan. Bahkan ia sudah berpesan pada supirnya agar melarikan Luhan dari rumah dan jangan kembalikan dia. Sekarang, ia bosan dan berniat untuk menelepon Zelo. Salah satu sahabatnya.

TUUUUT

"Yeobotheyo!"

"Yeoboseyo, Zel-ah.."

Zelo menyeringitkan dahi sambil menatap layar ponselnya, "_Zel? Kau pingin ngomong sama siapa? Zel rambut?_"

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Zelo-ah.."

"_Oh, denganku. Tapi kau tadi, memanggil Zel, siapa tahu kau ingin berbicara dengan Zel rambut,_"

"Haha, lucu sekali Zelo-sshi. Aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda," sahut Sehun datar.

"_Heum, ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau meneleponku?_"

"Tumben? Zel, apa kau semalam salah minum obat lagi? Jangan-jangan obat Hyunhee yang kau minum.." kata Sehun membuat namja imut di seberang sana merengut.

"_Huna, kau kasar sekali! Kau pikir aku ini gila seperti Hyunhee._"

"Kau memang rada-rada, Zelo-ah.."

"_Hm, Hun, ada gossip baru.._"

"Gosip?"

"_Iya! Gosip baru!_"

"Gosip apa?"

"_Kemarin kan aku nembak Hyunhee, lalu…_"

Sehun memicingkan mata, "Bohong!" potong namja tersebut dengan nada mendramatisir seperti di sinetron. "Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama Daehyun, kemarin lusa aku memergokimu bersama Yongguk, kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi aku melihatmu bersama Jongup, lalu, lalu, kemarin kemarin kemarin kemarin kemarinnya lagi aku melihatmu bersama Youngjae," Sehun tersenyum puas karena telah membongkar kartu mati Zelo.

Hening di seberang sana.

.

.

"_Hun, kayaknya salah orang..._" jawab Zelo.

.

"HIYAH?! BAGAIMANA BISA?! JELAS-JELAS AKU MELIHATNYA DENGAN MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI?!" Sehun mencak-mencak di atas kasur.

Zelo, di seberang sana menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "_Ingatkah engkau, kemarin kita seharian penuh meniti jalan bersama, menghabiskan bubble tea sampai gembung dan sekarang aku masih mules?_"

"Nggak, nggak inget.." jawab Sehun asal.

Zelo menghela napas, "_Nah, sudah jelas. Yang salah minum obat berarti kau.._"

"Sembarangan kamu! Sekarang jujur! Kau dekat sama mereka yang tadi kusebut, kan?"

"_Hun, yang tadi kau sebutin kan member BAP, tinggal sebutin Himchan aja terakhir, pas dah berlima,_" balas Zelo menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Eh iya ya, hihihi. Yongguk kece badai, ye?" nah loh Sehun mulai fanboying.

"_Hoh? Iye. Kece badai kayak gue, qaqa.._ "

"Alay! Anak siapa lo?!"

"_Anak mami papi Choi, qaqaaaa,_" sahut Zelo.

Hell yeah, punya teman yang alaynya minta ampun itu semacam tanda-tanda hari kemerdekaan /?.

"Aaaah sudahlah. Aku mau curhat nih!" ucap Sehun yang kesalnya sudah di pucuk rambut.

"_Okeyyy, curhat apa qaqa?_"

"Zel, kamu mau disodok tongkat golf atau tongkat bilyard?"

"_Atau._"

"_Fine_. Elu jangan begitu napa! Gue mau curhat nih,"

"_Nae, nae, curhat mah curhat aja kali. Gue udah nunggu seabad nih_," balas Zelo tak kalah kesalnya.

"Alay," sahut Sehun, kemudian ia menarik napas dan memulai curhatannya, "Jadi, hari ini gue kedatangan tamu spesial,"

"_Dikasih telur t__ak__?_"

"Nggak Zel, dikasih hati banyak-banyak,"

"_Wuih, telur sama hati juga enak kok qaqa,_"

"Yak! Choi Junhong!"

"_Apelah qaqa Sehuna?_"

"ERRRR~ hari ini gue kedatangan tamu spesial dari Cina dengan nama Luhan, umur 17 tahun, status buronan,"

"_Lalu?_"

"Kau tahu Luhan?"

Hening seketika.

.

.

"_Buronan bukan?_"

Sehun menghela napas.

"Nggak Zel, teroris, tadi barusan aku ngomong apa?"

"_Buronan,_"

Ngomong sama Zelo kayak ngomong sama siput buta huruf. *emangnya ada ya siput buta huruf* /ditaboksehun/

"Nah yaudah!"

"_Lah, terus kenapa?_"

"_Damn_! Luhan itu kakak kembar gue yang plagiatnya minta ampun. Apapun yang gue punya, dia pasti punya, atau bahkan harus punya. Dan sekarang anak itu lagi di jalan untuk mencabut nyawa gue, Zel! _Ottokhae_?!" Sehun curhat dengan nada mendramatisir.

"_Hm,_" Zelo menimbang-nimbang, "_Bilang saja__ padanya__ kalau ia datang, 'Maaf nak, tak terima sumbangan..' kan __be__gitu lebih baik,_"

"Baik, baik, baik apanya?! Lo kira dia beneran minta sumbangan?! _Damn_! Dia itu kakak kembar gue, Zel!"

"_Terus kalau kakak kembar? Gue harus bilang wow sambil update status gitu?_"

"Nggak, elu masuk kuburan lebih bagus kok,"

"_Sialan kau Oh Sehun!_"

Sehun terkekeh. Saking ia asyik berteleponan dengan Zelo, ia sampai tak ingat bahwa mobil yang menjemput Luhan sudah datang.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan api neraka berkobar di sekitar kamarnya. Bulu romanya seketika berdiri, menandakan bahwa kiamat sudah dekat. Oh, bukan sudah dekat, malah kiamat sedang tayang.

"YUHUUU~ ADIK KESAYANGAN! OH SEHUNNIEEE, LULU HYUNG DATANG!"

Mampus. Kampret. Anjir.

"Zelo-ah *gulp* dia datang.."

"_Panjang umu__rr__r~_" sahut Zelo, "_berjuanglah qaqa, Zelo selalu berdoa buat orangtua Zelo,_"

"Ottokhae Zelo-ah?! Ottokhae?!"

"_MOLLAYO SEHUN-AH!_" balas Zelo yang tak kalah nyaringnya.

Sehun mengigit bibirnya.

"Duh, duh, kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut," Sehun memegang jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tidak sesuai irama. *Hun, kayaknya elu ketuker antara orang lagi jatuh cinta sama orang yang habis kena psikotropika* /authorkenaslap/

"_Tiap ada kamu, nah loh kenapa malah nyanyi. Eh, Hun. Sudah dulu ye, dipanggil emak nih disuruh cucian, bubye!_" Dan sekali hentakan Zelo memutuskan sambungan telepon membuat Sehun menatap iPhonenya.

"YUHUUUUUUU, SEHUNNIE EODIGAYO?!"

*author gak kebayang Luhan bakal seheboh gini*

Kampret sekampret-kampretnya. Sehun merutuk dalam hati sedalem-dalemnya.

"YUUUUHHHUUU SEHUNNIEEE!"

BRAK

Sehun menoleh. Matanya terbelalak lebar selebar-lebarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Se...Hun?"

* * *

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHA ahh mian kok author tiba-tiba ketawa ya? Entahlah. Eniweyy. Author dateng lagi bawa SeKai feat Luhan. Ini chapter pertamanya, kalau masih ada yang kurang, ngomong ya! Jangan diam-diam aja! Kesalahan kecil itu apabila tidak diperbaiki bisa fatal, jadi tolong kasih tau author di mana letak kesalahannya ya '-')b gamsahamnida *bow 360 derajat* (?)

Review nya jangan lupa :D

Oh iya, author geli ngeliat satu dari reviewers komen gini '_'jsdfjsdljfelrbvlkwjrvw'_' atau jangan-jangan habis ini titik lagi. HAHAHAHAHAHA. Pokoknya gamsahamnida aja deh buat ***Askasufa manchungi98 mitatitu dewilololala Riyoung Kim YoungChanBiased dennisbubble1004 13ginger GLux99 Manchungi98 wu phanphan Guest shinhwangyoung AYUnhomin milky rinnie hun Aeri Shin tiwi HunHan Baby eminonyx09 booo enchris.727* **author sampai terharu membaca review kalian hiks /ngelap ingus di baju Sehun/ . makasih ya :D terus terus ngereview biar bisa masuk surga '-')b


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Enjoy The Story*

* * *

Luhan membelalakkan mata saat melihat Sehun yang memandangnya sambil menelan saliva dengan susah payah. Kemudian ia mengganti raut wajahnya dan menghambur pelukan pada adik kesayangannya. "Yuhhuuuu! Sehunnie! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi!" ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil memeluk dan mengecup pipi Sehun.

"_Nae hyung_, _nae_, kita bertemu lagi, akhirnya.." balas Sehun bergidik jijik saat bibir kakaknya yang mungil dan menggemaskan itu menyapu basah wajahnya. Ada sensasi ganjil yang menggelitik perutnya. Jangan yadong woy!

Luhan kembali menangkup pipi Sehun dan tersenyum penuh kebahagian. Lain dari Sehun yang raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang terdalam saat melihat Luhan tersenyum seperti itu.

CUP

Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun sebagai tanda sayang. Memang, hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan, tapi oh ayolah, mereka sudah berumur 17 tahun dan Sehun paling benci jika Luhan mencium bibirnya selama ini. Mungkin ia berpikir _firstkiss_-nya diambil oleh Luhan waktu itu atau mungkin ibunya yang mengambil _firstkiss_-nya? What a ….. -_- sempit sekali pemikiranmu Oh Sehun.

"_Hyung_, hentikan.."

Luhan tersenyum tak jelas, "_BOGOSHIPPO_, _NAE_?!" teriaknya mengeluarkan semua udara di dalam paru-parunya.

Sehun menutup kedua telinganya lalu mengangguk-ngangguk, "_Nae_, _nae_, _hyung_! _Nado_!"

Kemudian, namja mungil itu meneliti kamar Sehun, Sehun merutuk dalam hati, 'mampus dah, bakal ada kamar kedua nih'.

"Jadi kamar Sehun seperti ini?" tanya Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk, ia terpaku melihat poster BAP yang berukuran jumbo di dinding kamar Sehun, matanya membulat imut. "SEHUN SUKA BAP YA?!" jeritnya senang dan bahagia karena adiknya menyukai band kesukaannya.

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan dengan ngeri, "_Nae_, _hyung_.."

"SEHUN SUKA SIAPA DI BAP?"

Sehun terdiam, ia menggeleng-geleng, "Eng, suka siapa ya, _hyung_, suka.. suka.." ia terus memikirkan siapa biasnya di BAP, kalau ia menjawab 'Yongguk' ia takut kalau Luhan menyukai Yongguk juga, Yongguk kan punyanya Sehun, siapapun tak boleh ngefans sama Yongguk, *apaan sih, Hun -_-* lama ia berpikir, ia menatap Luhan yang tersenyum penuh kebahagian.

Sehun rasa senyum Luhan adalah senyum malaikat maut yang hendak mencabut kuku eh salah nyawa Sehun.

"SEHUN SUKA SIAPA DI BAP?" teriak Luhan lagi dan kali ini terkesan merengek karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

"Eng, anu, hyung, Sehun suka, suka, suka sama MANAJERnya _hyung_! IYA! IYA! Sehun suka sama manajer mereka, habisnya KECE BADAI kayak YONGGUK, _hyung_!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah dan langsung berakting _fanboying_. Sejak kapan manajer punya fans? -_-" Dasar Sehun aneh!

Luhan menganga. Namja cantik itu menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang susah dijelaskan, sedangkan Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk meyakinkan, "Sehun suka Manajernya BAP?"

"IYA _HYUNG_! MANAJER BAP TUH KECE BADAI!"

"Trus kenapa malah masang poster Yongguk dibanding poster Manajernya?" tanya Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya.

SKAK MAT. MATILAH KAU, OH SEHUN! BERSIAP-SIAP MASUK KE LIANG LAHATMU SEKARANG!

Sehun menelan salivanya, "Memangnya di majalah-majalah ada bonus poster Manajernya BAP?" tanya namja anggun itu tak mau kalah.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Aneh, ada ya orang kayak kamu suka sama manajernya dibanding sama artisnya,"

"Memangnya bias _hyung_ siapa?" tanya Sehun penasaran dan berdoa agar Luhan tidak ngefans sama Yongguk.

Anak tertua keluarga Oh tersebut tersenyum lebar, "Yongguk…"

PRANG

Sehun merasa wajahnya sudah pecah dan berhamburan ke kasurnya, ia melotot pada Luhan, "KOK YONGGUK?! NGGAK BISA _HYUNG_! YONGGUK PUNYAKU!"

"Loh?! Katanya kamu ngefans sama Manajer mereka?!"

"Biarpun biasku manajer BAP, tapi Yongguk itu punyaku, huhuhu…." Sehun tersedu-sedu.

Luhan mendengus, "Huh, tak bisa. Kau sudah punya manajer BAP yang tua bangka itu, jadi tak usah ya mengambil Yongguk-ku…"

"Yonggukiee~" Sehun makin tersedu-sedu.

"Sehunnie!" pekik Luhan kesal.

"Apa sih, _hyung_?!" balas Sehun sewot.

Memang ya kalau punya anak kembar trus sifatnya sama-sama uke tuh semacam -_-"

"Dasar lebay! Sekarang, kamarku yang mana?" tanya Luhan angkuh.

Sehun mengangkat bahu sembari menghentikan tangisannya yang konyol. Ia memicing dan membuat tanda permusuhan di lensa matanya.

"_AHJUMMA_!" Luhan berteriak memanggil seseorang di mansion keluarga Oh. Sekejap saat mendengar lengkingan suara Luhan yang begitu menyakitkan telinga, termasuk Sehun yang kini hanya bisa berdoa agar telinganya baik-baik saja, datanglah beberapa _yeojya_ membungkukkan badan pada mereka. "Yang aku panggil _ahjumma_ kenapa yang datang malah mereka," gumam Luhan bingung kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu, Nona Luhan?"

Sehun memasang wajah '_Astagfirullah, Nona Luhan? Seriously?_' kepada mereka yang hanya direspon dengan senyuman sopan. Kemudian, Sehun mengerti kenapa mereka memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Nona Luhan, karena Luhan yang ingin dipanggil seperti itu.

Luhan tersenyam-senyum bak seorang putri, "Apa kamarku sama persis dengan kamarnya Sehun?" tanya namja itu.

PRAK

Wajah Sehun yang sedari tadi datar saja menjadi pecah berkeping-keping lagi, lalu berjatuhan ke kasur. Ia mengap-mengap layak ikan mas tak percaya. Wah, Luhan sama saja seperti yang dulu. Masih tetap konyol dan memegang prinsip 'Apa yang Sehun punya, aku harus punya, apapun itu'. Sehun menghela napas, kalau malaikat boleh mancabut nyawanya sekarang, Sehun ikhlas dunia akhirat.

Sehun menggerutu di bawah kecepatan napasnya, "Sudah sama-sama suka BAP, biasnya Yongguk, ternyata habis ini kamarku bakal punya kembaran juga, huh, Luhan yang konyol!"

Para _yeojya_ tersebut saling memandang satu sama lain. Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan tertua menatap Sehun meminta bantuan. Sehun yang wajahnya sudah pecah berkeping-keping kembali memungut pecahan wajahnya dan memasangnya lagi, kemudian ia menggeleng pada yeojya tersebut.

"Belum, Nona Luhan."

Alis Luhan tertaut, "Sekarang! Kalian harus mempersiapkan kamar yang sama dengan kamar Sehun, harus sama dari ujung sampai ke ujung! Ah ya! Jangan lupakan poster-poster yang dimiliki Sehun, aku harus punya juga, mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, Nona!" kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan menatap adiknya, lalu menyengir pada Sehun. "Asyik ya kalau kita memiliki barang yang sama,"

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya sedalam mungkin pada bantal tanpa menghiraukan celotehan Luhan yang bercerita tentang pengalamannya 4 tahun di China. Sehun lebih memilih tidur sambil memimpikan Kai atau Yongguk sang pangeran daripada mendengarkan cerita kakaknya.

* * *

"Wah, Luhan semakin manis ya," puji sang _appa_ ketika melihat kedua anaknya turun dari tangga, Luhan tersenyum sumringah, berbeda dari wajah Sehun yang cemberut setengah mati. Saat sang appa memandang ke Sehun, ia menceletuk, "Berbeda sekali dengan wajahnya Sehun,"

Sehun makin tertekuk. Membuat Luhan ikut menekuk wajahnya juga.

"_Appa_, jangan mengejek Sehunnie!" tegur Luhan dan sekarang wajahnya benar-benar serupa. Tuan Oh terkesiap melihat perubahan wajah mereka.

Sehun yang melihat Tuan Oh tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, mengembalikan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa. Kemudian, ia pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam. Diikuti Luhan yang mengiringi langkahnya dan gaya ia berjalan.

Tuan Oh menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Benar-benar serupa," gumam beliau.

* * *

"Jadi, mulai besok, Luhan akan bersekolah di tempat Sehun sekolah ya!" titah Tuan Oh membuka percakapan saat hening melanda mereka selama setengah jam.

Sehun menghentikan makannya. Dan Luhan juga.

"_Appa_.." Lirih Sehun.

"Sehun, tidak ada _appa-appa_, kau harus menuruti apa kataku sekarang," tegur Tuan Oh tak senang. Sehun mendengus, lalu melanjutkan makannya. Diikuti Luhan yang memilih diam daripada memulai pertengkaran.

* * *

Tuan Oh menggiring Luhan menuju kamar barunya. Kamar yang didesain sedemikian rupa seperti kamar Sehun. Luhan riang sekali melihat kamarnya sama dengan Sehun, ia memeluk _appa_nya sayang dan berterima kasih pada beliau. Sementara Tuan Oh membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Semua yang Sehun punya tersedia di kamarmu, dimulai dari lemari, meja belajar, kasur, seprai, cat kamar, dan semuanya tersedia di kamarmu Lulu. Sekarang, apa ada yang kau inginkan lagi, Sayang?" Tanya Tuan Oh setelah menjelaskan semua.

Luhan menimang-nimang sambil memerhatikan sekeliling kamar barunya, kemudian ia menjentikkan jari. "Ada _appa_!"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku mau kamar Sehun dipasang CCTV yang kecil agar aku bisa melihat semua yang ia lakukan di kamarnya," jawab Luhan dengan wajah memohon dan menggemaskan.

Tuan Oh berpikir-pikir, "Kau mau kamar Sehun dipasang CCTV yang bersambung di kamarmu?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Tuan Oh masih berpikir-pikir bahkan menimang-nimang keinginan Luhan.

"Oh, ayolah _appa_! _Jebaaalllll_~" harap Luhan sambil berpose _aegyo_ di depan ayahnya, Tuan Oh yang lemah terhadap ke-cute-an Luhan yang sama seperti mendiang istrinya menghela napas.

"Baiklah, akan _appa_ usahakan,"

"Horee! _Gomawo appa_!" ucap Luhan bahagia.

Tuan Oh tersenyum lembut sambil mengacak surai Luhan, "Sekarang, Lulu tidur karena besok mulai sekolah!"

Luhan mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke kamar barunya. Sedangkan Tuan Oh angkat kaki dari kamar Luhan sambil memikirkan usaha keinginan anak kembarnya.

* * *

Sehun menatap ke luar jendela sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Hari ini, menjadi hari yang sial baginya. Sekarang, untuk selamanya, Luhan akan tinggal bersamanya, membuka lembaran baru lagi setelah 4 tahun berpisah dengannya.

Sehun menghela napas.

Parahnya, besok Luhan akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya. Apa kata siswa-siswi di sana ketika melihat Oh Sehun menjadi dua. Apa akan ada serial FTV anak sekolah berjudul Oh Sehun jadi 2? Lalu, apa kata sahabat-sahabatnya apabila melihat Sehun bersama namja yang tingginya hanya beberapa centi, tapi serupa dengannya? Dan apa kata Kai, pujaan hatinya, apabila melihat Sehun bersama orang asing yang mirip dengannya?

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bisa gawat kalau Kai salah mengira Luhan itu dirinya. Wah, bisa gawat kalau Kai malah menyukai Luhan, bukan dirinya. Gawat. Gawat.

Sehun mengatur deru napasnya yang memburu, ia memejamkan matanya berharap semuanya akan berubah menjadi seperti biasanya.

Tapi.

Bagaimana caranya?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayoo? Bagaimana caranya biar besok berubah menjadi seperti biasanya?

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Seperti biasa... author tertawa sebelum bertindak. Apa ini masih kurang? Memang agak susah atau SUSAH BEUTZ punya anak kembar ke-UKE-an kayak HunHan. Sudah sama-sama UKEnya Kai. ckckck, nggak kebayang kalau Kai dikoyak-koyak sama mereka, dikira mie sarimi soto koyak kali yee =.="

Makasih ya buat review-reviewnya, author nggak bisa bales satu-satu karena hiks, author terharu bacanya. /ngelap ingus di kolor suho/ karena author sudah berlinang air mata, berat rasanya membalas karena author nggak tau mau bales apa selain hanya ucapan GAMSAHAMNIDA segede badan zombie gargantuar dan terpampang di papan reklame. Jadi ya review aja lagi sebanyak yang kalian mau ;))

Last Word.

REVIEW! :D


	4. Chapter 3

**** Chap 3 ****

Dentingan garpu dan sendok saling beradu di pagi hari itu. Antara sendok menyentuh gigi juga terdengar jelas di ruang makan itu, nampaknya tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, semua nampak sibuk dengan sarapan masing-masing termasuk Sehun.

"Lu, apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam?" tanya Tuan Oh pada Luhan untuk membuka percakapan setelah dilanda keheningan.

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hun?"

Sehun mendongak menatap _appa_nya dengan mata tajam. Kemudian ia mengangguk sedikit.

Tuan Oh menghela napas melihat kelakuan Sehun, tapi ia harus menampikkan hal itu, "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya kalian berangkat ke sekolah," ucap sang _appa_. Sehun meneguk susu putihnya, diikuti Luhan. Lalu, mereka bersama-sama bergegas berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sehun, jaga Luhan baik-baik! Aku tidak ingin hari pertama sekolah Luhan menjadi tak baik gara-gara kau! Aku akan mencabut semua fasilitasmu apabila kau membantah dan menjauhi Luhan!" Ancam Tuan Oh berbisik pada Sehun yang hanya direspon dengan gumaman kesal dari _namja_ berkulit putih tersebut.

* * *

"Sehun, sekolah kita seperti apa?" tanya Luhan antusias pada Sehun. Sehun memicingkan matanya membuat Luhan ikut memicingkan mata juga.

"Sekolah kita? Hm, sekolah kita bagus, mutu pendidikannya terjamin," jawab Sehun asal.

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kau bohong!"

"Aniya! Aku tidak berbohong, _hyung_," balas Sehun.

Luhan tambah mempoutkan bibirnya, ia seperti itu agar Sehun mau jatuh padanya, namun Sehun tetap Sehun, namja dingin yang feminim dan anggun. Ia tidak mau jatuh begitu saja dengan manyunnya Luhan. Oleh karena itu ia diam saja.

Luhan tiba-tiba terkekeh, ia menyolek lengan Sehun. "Yak, apa kau sudah memiliki '_chingu_'?"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, apa yang dimaksudkan _chingu_? teman maksud Luhan? Tentu saja Sehun punya, banyak lagi. Sehun pun mengangguk.

Luhan terlihat berbinar-binar, "Woah, kau sudah dewasa rupanya _saengie_ku sayang, kenalkan ia padaku, _nae_?"

Sehun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Maksudmu mereka? Mereka ada 4, Kai, Chanyeol, Hyunhee, dan Zelo, dan mereka semua temanku sejak SMA,"

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun pelan, "Aish! Bukan itu, Hunnie! Maksudku _chingu_, _chingu_ yang itu loh," Luhan menaik-turunkan alisnya agar Sehun mengetahui maksudnya.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya lagi, baru ia mengerti. Kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Ah! Payah kau Hunnie! Aku saja sewaktu baru masuk menjelang kelas 3, seorang _hoobae_ menembakku, dan _hoobae_nya itu tampan sekali, tinggi, pokoknya typeku sangat, tentu saja aku menerimanya dan kami berpacaran sampai aku lulus," cerita Luhan. Sehun menyandarkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada sandaran mobil BMW putih itu sambil menghela napas. Jika kakaknya sudah A, akan ada B, C, D, E, sampai Z yang akan didengarnya.

"Lalu, saat aku SMA, seorang _sunbae_ menembakku, dan ia tak kalah kecenya dengan _hoobae_ ku sebelumnya, lalu, lalu..."

Dan bla, bla, bla, bla.

Sampai Sehun melihat gerbang Seoul High School sudah di depan mata.

"Sudah sampai, Tuan, Nona!"

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh ke arah jendela mobil. Tampak siswa-siswi berseliweran memasuki gerbang besar tersebut. Luhan tersenyum bahagia.

Ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar diikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Luhan berjalan lurus dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, berbeda jauh dari Sehun yang memasang wajah bete, kesal, dan jengkel.

Keduanya memasuki lorong. Dan apa yang mereka dapatkan.

Teriakan histeris dari siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka.

"Oh Gosh! Sehun jadi dua!"

"Dan Sehun kedua itu lebih imut dibanding Sehun pertama!"

"Siapa dia?! Siapa dia?! Cantik sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Sehun kedua _neomu yeppeoyo_!"

Sehun mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang bising akan suara-suara siswa-siswi yang menggelegar di lorong. Sedangkan Luhan yang penampilannya benar-benar tak bisa dibedakan dengan Sehun, -hanya potongan rambut saja yang berbeda- melempar senyum pada orang-orang itu.

"Sehun?!"

Sehun sadar bahwa ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dengan suara yang tak asing. Luhan juga mendengar, kemudian mereka menoleh bersama-sama.

"Hyunhee?" balas Sehun tak yakin

Seorang _yeojya_ berambut panjang berwarna _blonde_ berlari menghampiri kedua _namja_ tersebut, bodohnya, setelah ia mendekati _namja_ bersaudara itu, Hyunhee malah memeluk Luhan. "Sehun! _You don't have any idea why I miss u so much_!"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terbelalak melihat Hyunhee salah peluk. Hyunhee menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dan memeluknya erat lagi. "Huhuhu, Sehuunn~"

"Hee.."

Hyunhee masih memeluk Luhan.

"Hee..."

Hyunhee berhenti tersedu-sedu.

"Hyunhee, aku di sini..." Ucap Sehun pada Hyunhee yang diam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap orang yang barusan dipeluknya dengan tatapan, 'loh, Sehun? Sehun? Sehun?'

Luhan tersenyum manis, "_Annyeong Oh Luhan imnida_,"

Hyunhee menatap Sehun.

Sehun menatapnya balik.

"Huna, ini siapa?" Tanya Hyunhee bingung meminta penjelasan.

"Kakak kembarku, Luhan."

"HIYAH?! WAH BERARTI AKU SALAH PELUK DONG TADI?! HUWAAAAA CHANYEOL-YAAAAAAA!" Dan Hyunhee berlari kabur dari kedua bersaudara tersebut karena malu salah peluk orang.

Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menunjuk Hyunhee yang berlari kencang, "Tadi itu siapa?"

"Salah satu temanku yang rada-rada gila, namanya Hyunhee, teman _yeojya_ yang enak sangat dibully," jawab Sehun sambil bergeleng-geleng kepala akan kelakuan Hyunhee. "_Kajja hyung_! Kita masuk kelas!"

Luhan mengikuti Sehun menuju kelas barunya, ia bertekad ia harus berteman dengan _yeojya _aneh tadi yang salah memeluknya.

* * *

Chanyeol menghela napas ketika Hyunhee mencak-mencak di bangku mereka. Betapa malunya Hyunhee bisa salah peluk orang, dan itu orang asing. Betapa nistanya Hyunhee ketika melihat bahwa orang asing itu ternyata saudara kembarnya Sehun. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA, CHANYEOL-AH!"

"_Nae_, Hee. Aku juga tak percaya. Tapi, aku bisa percaya sih, _yeojya_ mana yang nggak malu karena ketahuan salah peluk, _namja_ pula,"

"KAU TAK TAHU CHANYEOL!"

"_Nae_, Hee. Aku mengerti perasaanmu,"

Hyunhee tersedu-sedu, "Aku jadi takut bertemu orang asing itu,"

"_Annyeong_!"

Hyunhee dan Chanyeol mendongak ke arah suara dan terkejut karena Sehun membawa orang. Orang yang sama seperti Hyunhee ceritakan. Seketika wajah Hyunhee memerah hebat dan berteriak histeris.

"Yak! Yak! Lee Hyunhee! Pelankan suaramu! Aku sedang membaca tahu!" Tegur seorang teman sekelas mereka Kim Youngsoo yang merupakan anak terkutu buku di sekolah mereka, namun cantik dan kaya, semua orang takluk akan pesona _namja_ tersebut.

Hyunhee mencibir, "Kalau kau tak mau keributan, pergilah ke pantai sana biar kau dimakan ombak sekalian,"

Youngsoo tidak mengacuhkan Hyunhee melainkan membaca bukunya lagi.

"_Annyeong, Luhan imnida_!" Luhan memperkenalkan diri di hadapan Chanyeol dan Hyunhee, ia tersenyum manis.

"Hek, ini anak baru itu Sehun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk Luhan.

"Menurut lo?" Tanya Sehun balik menaruh bokongnya di kursi depan bangku Chanyeol dan Hyunhee. Luhan menaruh tasnya di kursi sebelah Sehun walau tak menyadari tatapan memicing dari Sehun, tapi karena Luhan butuh teman, terpaksa Sehun harus mengalah. '_Mianhae_, Kai-ah, aku tidak bisa duduk bersamamu,' batin namja anggun tersebut sedih.

Chanyeol dan Hyunhee masih mengap-mengap. Sedangkan Sehun memicingkan matanya. Dengan maksud, _'nggak usah kalian mengap-mengap, perkenalkan diri kalian!_'

Hyunhee yang rada-rada aneh sedikit bisa menangkap sinyal Sehun, ia menyenggol Chanyeol yang kembali mengatupkan mulutnya. Kemudian, _yeojya_ yang bisa dibilang cantik walaupun freak itu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyum freak ala Hyunhee.

"_Annyeong. Lee Hyunhee imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Lee, Hyun, Hee, Lee Hyunhee, Hyunhee, Leehyun, LeeHee, Hyunhee Lee, Heehyun Lee, apa saja asalkan jangan Relight!"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya innocent berkali-kali berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan Hyunhee, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Karena Relight nama aslinya," jelas Sehun melihat Luhan memasang wajah bingung, "Nama aslinya Hyunhee, Devonnie Rymafein Dawnlight, ia keturunan seperempat prancis, seperempat belanda, setengah korea, jadi bisa dikatakan eropa-korea,"

Luhan berdecak kagum, "Keren. Enak sekali ada darah eropa mengalir di tubuhmu, pantas saja kau tidak sipit,"

"Dan jangan lupa, Hyunhee memiliki bintik-bintik di pipinya," goda Chanyeol membuat Hyunhee murka.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! Tega sekali kau!"

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, kemudian ia menarik napas dan memulai perkenalan diri, "_Annyeong, Chanyeol imnida_. Kau bisa memanggilku Yeol,"

Luhan mengangguk antusias, "Senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

Sehun menghela napas, _'this is gonna be a long day..'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

TBC

Baru pertama kali Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di kelas Sehun, Luhan sudah berhasil meluluhkan sahabat Sehun. Bagaimana dengan semua orang nanti?

... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, GAMSAHAMNIDA BUAT REVIEWNYA /nangis lagi/ Kalau yang ini masih belum greget TBCnya, maafkan author nae, soalnya author mau cepet, wush wush, jadi mian ya kalau jelek masih :(

Thanks for reading dan SEKALI LAGI REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**** Chapter 4 ****

~Enjoy the Story~

* * *

"Kau murid baru itu ya? Perkenalkan dirimu.." Suruh Han _seongsaenim_ pada Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju papan tulis. Ia membungkuk.

"_Annyeong haseyo, Oh Luhan imnida_, senang bertemu dengan kalian semua.."

Terdengar bisikan di telinga Sehun. Ia melirik kanan kiri.

"Hihi, lucu ya Sehun memperkenalkan diri lagi,"

"Hush! Itukan kembarannya, bukankah tadi ia sudah memperkenalkan diri,"

"Tapi lucu saja, Jae-ah!" Kemudian mereka terkikik.

Sehun memutar matanya malas. '_Dasar yeojya_!' gumamnya kesal.

"Wah, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Sehun, siapa yang paling tua?" tanya Han _seongsaenim_.

"Aku," jawab Luhan sopan.

"Wah, jadi kau _hyung_nya Sehun. Sungguh kehormatan saya mendapatkan murid yang memiliki saudara kembar, aku harap kau sama jeniusnya dengan Sehun,"

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, kau boleh duduk, Luhan!"

Luhan pun duduk di samping Sehun lagi. Masih dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya. Kemudian Han _seongsaenim_ membuka pelajaran.

Dasar Sehun yang sedang dimabuk cinta! Sempat-sempatnya ia mencuri pandang ke arah _namja_ yang duduk di belakang bangku Yeol dan Hyunhee. Namja tersebut tampak serius sekali, sekali ia menatap rahang tegas itu, pipinya bersemu merah. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. _Namja_ yang selama ini menusuk jantung Sehun, mencabiknya dan memberi ruang pada hati Sehun. Namja anggun tersebut tersenyam-senyum bahagia melihat Kai yang nampak tampan jika sedang serius. Ia terkikik sendiri.

"Oh, jadi itu _'chingu'_mu, Hun?" bisik Luhan karena sedari tadi memperhatikan antara Sehun dan _namja_ tampan di belakangnya. Sehun tersentak dan menggeleng kuat-kuat. Gawat! Gawat! Gawat kalau sampai Luhan tahu Kai adalah pujaan hati Sehun. "OH TUHAN TOLONGLAH SEHUN! HAPUS LUHAN DARI HIDUPKU! AAAAAA!" batin Sehun mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Luhan memicingkan matanya, "Bohong!" bisiknya tajam setajam silet tumpul.

Sehun menggeleng lagi, "Beneran, _hyung_. Dia hanya temanku,"

"Tapi aku rasa kau memiliki sesuatu padanya," bisik Luhan kembali. Membuat Sehun menelan salivanya. "Nah, benarkan apa kataku.."

"Aah sudahlah _hyung_, jangan dibahas!"

Daripada dibahas mulu malah bikin Sehun makin ngefly. Atau bikin Sehun tambah khawatir kalau-kalau Luhan tahu ia menaksir Kai. Atau mungkin bikin Han _seongsaenim_ murka ketika menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengobrol tentang cowok di sela-sela pelajarannya?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun membereskan buku-bukunya bertepatan bel istirahat berbunyi. Kim _seongsaenim_ membungkukkan badan dan bergegas keluar kelas. Sehun menatap Luhan.

Luhan malah menatap ke atas.

Sehun mengikuti arah tatapan Luhan dan terkejut melihat Kai yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Woah, Kai-yah!" Sehun mengusap dadanya pelan. Kai terkekeh. Ia menarik lengan Sehun.

"_Kajja_ Sehunnie!"

"Tap-tapi!"

Kai yang menarik Sehun terhenti dan memandang _namja_ cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Sehun sebenarnya malas mengajak Luhan, tetapi, mengingat sang _appa_ sudah mengancam-ancam tadi pagi akhirnya ia terpaksa mengalah.

"Luhan _hyung_! _Kajja_!" ajak Sehun. Luhan berjalan pelan menghampiri Sehun dan menggandengnya. Kai menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yak Sehun-ah! Tunggu kami!" sahut Zelo dan Hyunhee bersamaan, lalu bergegas menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan bersama Chanyeol. Kai menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan, _'what the heck is he doing with my sehuna_?'

"Anak baru, Kai. Ia juga butuh teman," bisik Chanyeol membuat Kai menghela napas. Ia kan juga kepingin bersama Sehun namun apa daya sudah ada Luhan yang berada di sampingnya. Rasa kesal pun menyelimuti hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun menatap Luhan sedangkan _namja_ yang lebih tua itu menatap balik. Suasana wajah mereka yang serupa membuat keempat sahabat Sehun terkesiap.

"Wuih, kalian benar-benar mirip," celetuk Hyunhee kagum. Wajahnya kini berbinar-binar seolah sedang memenangkan mobil mini cooper.

Luhan tersenyum senang. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja mirip, di mana-mana kembar pasti mirip," celetuk Zelo.

Hyunhee mencibir, "Tapi ada juga tuh yang nggak mirip,"

"Yee, di mana-mana, kembar pasti mirip kaleee!" balas Zelo tak mau kalah.

Kemudian, terjadi perang mulut antara Hyunhee dan Zelo. Mereka saling berdebat masalah keserupaan dan ketidak serupaan anak kembar.

"Memangnya kamu punya saudara kembar, Heh?!"

"Tapi di mana-mana PASTI MIRIP, HEE!"

Kai menghela napas, "Yak! Yak! Kalian berdua! Kalian mikir nggak sih kalau kalian tuh sudah besar masih aja suka perang gini," omel Kai.

"Tsk, kau mengomel seperti itu malah mirip kakekku, Kai-_sshi_," ejek Hyunhee.

Luhan, Sehun, dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Hahahaha!"

"Yak! Aku masih muda Lee Hyunhee!" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Ya, Hyunhee benar. Kau mengomel malah makin mirip kakek moyangku," sahut Zelo membela Hyunhee. Kemudian, terjadilah perang 2 vs 1 di meja tersebut.

"_Mian hyung_, mereka memang suka seperti ini, selalu perang tanpa ada sebab yang jelas," jelas Sehun menghela napas, kemudian ia mengambil sendok dan memukulkannya pada Kai, Hyunhee, serta Zelo tepat di kepala mereka. "Yak! Yak! Kalian berhentilah berkelahi. Ada tamu masih saja tidak sopan!"

Terdengar jeritan terkuak dari pita suara mereka sambil memegang kepala masing-masing.

"Yak! Sehuna! Haish, kau tega sekali," rintih Kai mengaduh-aduh.

"Dasar Huna tak berkeprinamjaan!" sahut Zelo sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Huna harus tanggung jawab kalau aku kena insomnia!" tuntut Hyunhee nggak nyambung, membuat kelima namja yang mengelilinginya menatap bingung.

"Hee, insomnia itu penyakit susah tidur," koreksi Chanyeol. Hyunhee mengeluh.

"Masa kalian nggak tau insomnia?! Itu yang lupa sama dirinya sendiri," jawab Hyunhee kesal.

"AMNESIA WOY!" Koor Kai, Zelo, Chanyeol dan Sehun bersamaan. Sedangkan Luhan mengedipkan matanya polos.

Hyunhee diam. Ia berdecak kesal.

"Ah tau ah, pokoknya Huna harus tanggung jawab!"

Luhan kemudian terkikik kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Hyunhee yang tadinya dipukul Sehun pakai sendok. Hyunhee mendongak. "Nah, sekarang nggak sakit lagi, kan?" tanya Luhan.

Hyunhee berbinar-binar, ia tersenyum lebar, "Wah, ada apa denganmu Sehun? Kok tiba-tiba memperhatikanku, kau merasa bersalah ya?"

"Luhan Hee! Luhan!" teriak Zelo dan Sehun membenarkan otak yeojya aneh tersebut.

"Matamu minus ya, Hee? Atau jangan-jangan plus?" tanya Kai menghembuskan napas. Kalau Hyunhee sudah begini, yasudah, terima nasib aja yang jadi temannya.

Hyunhee memicingkan matanya, "Suwer deh teman-teman, ini mirip sangat dengan Sehun, cuman beda di rambut sih,"

"Ya kalau beda di rambut, yaudah, bisa dibedakan dong," omel Zelo sewot. *Zelo sewot mulu, lagi PMS jangan-jangan* /author kena obor di kepala/

Sehun yang merengut dan seketika itu juga Luhan merengut. Kalau Sehun merengut gara-gara Hyunhee menyamakan dirinya dengan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan merengut karena Hyunhee membedakan rambut mereka berdua.

"Aku tak suka perbedaan. Perbedaan itu nggak asyik," gerutu Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya. Nahloh, Sehun juga lagi memanyunkan bibirnya. Ini yang mana yang Sehun yang mana yang Luhan?

Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya, "Kenapa kau tak suka perbedaan Hun?"

"Luhan!" koreksi Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Hyunhee serempak.

"Iye, iye ah, HunHan," jawab Zelo pasrah. Daripada dibikin budek ini telinga' gumam Zelo ngalah.

Luhan menghela napas, "Nggak ada alasan. Entah kenapa, aku tak suka perbedaan, karena menurutku perbedaan membuatku jauh dari Sehun,"

Sehun berbisik pada Hyunhee yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kau tahu, Hee. Padahal aku menyukai perbedaan,"

"Tapi Sehun menyukai hmpphhhh!"

Luhan memandang Hyunhee yang tiba-tiba bungkam di tangan Sehun, sementara Sehun sudah melotot-lotot nggak jelas saat Hyunhee meronta-ronta kehabisan napas.

"Biar tahu rasa, gentong nasi!" umpat Sehun jengkel karena rahasianya hampir terbongkar.

"Hmmmphh, hmmmpphh!"

Setelah puas baru Sehun melepaskan bekapannya. Hyunhee mengap-mengap seperti ikan mas kehabisan air sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"_Waeyo Sehunnie_?" Tanya Luhan.

"_Aniya, gwaenchana,_" jawab Sehun meyakinkan Luhan. Namja anggun tersebut keburu kesal duluan karena Hyunhee tampaknya tak bisa mengontrol perkataannya.

Kai menatap Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sedang menyimpan sesuatu. Sehun yang sadar akan tatapan Kai membalas tatapannya.

Kai memutuskan kontak matanya dengan menatap Luhan. Tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun menatap sendu padanya.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jadi Hyunhee anak presdir perusahaan elektronik?" tanya Luhan pada Hyunhee.

_Yeojya_ tersebut mengangguk bersemangat, "Ya! Tentu saja. Segala macam benda elektronik yang biasa bangsawan pakai, itu semua dibeli dari perusahaan _appa_nya Hyunhee,"

Zelo berdecak, "Sombong sekali kau, Hee.."

"Kau! Dasar Zelo Zelo si agar-agar mampet!" ejek Hyunhee kesal.

"Cih, dasar Hyunheetam! Heetam! Heetam!"

Mereka sedang berada di kelas, setelah mendengar bunyi bel tanda masuk berbunyi, mereka yang berada di kantin bergegas masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Dan tampaknya belum ada guru yang masuk.

"Luhan mirip sekali denganmu," ucap Kai pada Sehun yang sedari tadi melamun. Sehun tersentak. Membuat jantung Kai berdebar kencang melihat wajahnya yang kelewat imut itu.

"Hm, eh, iya?"

Kai terkekeh, "Kekeke, kau melamun lagi ya?"

Sehun mengangguk malu-malu, 'iya, lagi ngelamunin kamu' batinnya seraya menggigit bibirnya agar tidak tersenyam-senyum.

"Melamunkan siapa?"

Sehun tersentak, lalu menggeleng, "B-bukan siapa-siapa," bisa mati ia kalau Kai tahu bahwa ia sedang melamunkan namja tampan itu.

Kai terkekeh lagi, "Kekeke, Luhan mirip sekali denganmu," ucapnya sekali lagi.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedang Kai menelan salivanya gugup. "Ketahuilah, Luhan _hyung_ memiliki penyakit yang bernama 'Apa yang Sehun punya, aku harus punya, apapun itu' kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Kai menaikkan satu alisnya dan menggeleng, "Tidak,"

Sehun menghela napas, "Ia memiliki penyakit apapun yang aku punya dia harus punya,"

"Ooh, jadi apa yang kau punya, dia punya juga?"

"Ya, semacam plagiator lah," jawab Sehun mengoreksi.

Kai mengangguk-ngangguk, "Keren," gumam namja tersebut.

Sehun memasang wajah siaga empat, "Keren? Apa kau bilang? Keren? Yak, kau _babbo_ atau apa sih? Enak sekali kau berkata keren tanpa pandang bulu sekalipun," omel Sehun jengkel.

Kai mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, keren aja, tiba-tiba ada Sehun kedua,"

"Ini bukan masalah Sehun kedua, Kai-ah. Masalahnya adalah, jika sampai ke depan Luhan hyung begini terus, kan nggak enak. Misalnya, aku punya kekasih, nah, masa dia mau kekasihku jadi kekasih dia, kan nggak lucu kalau kita bagi-bagi tuh orang,"

"Hm," Kai menimang-nimang, "betul juga, tapi mana mungkin Luhan mau memacari kekasihmu,"

"Apa buktinya kalau ia tak mau?"

Kai mengangkat bahu.

"Kau baru kenal dia hari ini, Kai. Aku sudah kenal dia selama 13 tahun, semua yang aku miliki pasti ia punya juga. Untungnya dia _namja_. Kalau dia _yeojya_, repot lagi kalau misalnya ia ingin sama denganku lalu operasi kelamin," Sehun menghembuskan napas lelah.

Kai tertawa geli, "Kau masih beruntung berarti,"

"Ini bukan untung, ini buntung Kai.." gumam Sehun.

Keduanya direnggut kesenyunian yang mendalam.

"Hun, kalau misalnya orang yang kau suka malah menyukai Luhan?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba.

Nah, itulah yang ditakutkan Sehun. Inilah sistem di mana Sehun harus berusaha mati-matian agar Luhan 'stay away' dari dia. Agar hubungan ia dan Kai -pujaan hatinya- tetap stabil dan berjalan mulus. Tapi Sehun rasa itu nggak bakal berhasil.

Sehun menghela napas, "Aku harap jangan, karena aku terlalu mencintai orang itu," saat ia berkata begitu ia menatap manik Kai dalam.

Kai diam menatapnya balik, ada sesuatu yang kuat di mata Sehun saat namja cantik itu menatapnya. Apalagi saat Sehun berkata seperti itu.

Sehun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan menghadap ke depan. Sementara Kai bersiul-siul kecil mengisi keheningan yang mereka ciptakan. Walaupun sahabat-sahabat mereka cukup ribut untuk mengisi keheningan itu. Keduanya berusaha mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA seperti biasa author tertawa dulu sebelum komen. Yosh! karena endingnya nggak seru author kasih jampi-jampi deh..

_._

_._

_._

_"Hyung, kau memata-mataiku yah?" _

_"Enak saja! Kau tuh yang memata-mataiku!"_

_"Tapi kau duluan yang memata-mataiku!"_

_"Yang lahir duluan siapa?"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_"Luhan hyung?!"_

_"YAK! OH SEHON!"_

_"Mian hyung, habis mirip sekali sih.."_

OKE. Hanya segitu jampi-jampi saja yang dapat author berikan. Selebihnya tebak sendiri deh. Hayoo apanya yang mirip, Hayoooo~

Review ya, review… Sekainya udah dapet belon? Bilang sama author kalau sekainya belum dapet ya, /tebar kolor/

Oh iya, review buat chapter kemarin dikit amat ya... tapi nggak apa, mudahan yang ini bisa bikin reviewnya lebih bertambah lagi '-')b

LAST WORD

Review!


	6. Chapter 5

HAHAHA.. MIANHAE READERS BARU UPDATE.

Kemarin author kena MOS selama 4 hari, trus kena test buat nyari penjurusan, trus kena test psikotes, dan pokoknya selama bulan puasa ini author sibuk banget hiyyy~ untung masih bisa update.

Baiklah. Cekidot ajalah.

.

.

.

**** Chapter 5 ****

Enjoy the Story

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di rumah, Luhan merebahkan diri di sofa mengikuti Sehun yang sudah uring-uringan duluan. Posisi mereka yang serupa tersebut tidak membedakan yang mana yang Luhan dan Sehun.

"_Hyung_, kau duluan mandi," suruh Sehun terdengar seperti bergumam.

"Kau duluan," balas Luhan bergumam jua.

Sehun menggeram, "Baiklah! Aku akan mandi sekarang!" Ia bangun dengan gontai menyeret kakinya ke kamar.

Diam-diam Luhan mengikuti kegiatan Sehun dan di kamar mereka yang bersebelahan itu terdengar suara air yang bergemericik pelan.

* * *

Sehun memakai kaus biru muda dan celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai di rumah. Ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan bersiap untuk menonton televisi di bawah.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara knob diputar dan pintu terbuka di samping kamarnya. Ia menoleh mendapati Luhan dengan kaus biru muda yang sama dengannya serta celana pendek yang sama seperti miliknya.

"_Hyung_, kau memata-mataiku yah?" tanya Sehun geram.

"Enak saja! Kau tuh yang memata-mataiku!"

"Tapi kau duluan yang memata-mataiku!"

"Yang lahir duluan siapa?"

"Kau."

"Nah, berarti aku duluan yang memakai baju ini, sedangkan kau yang mengikuti," sambil berkata begitu, Luhan pergi berlenggak meninggalkan Sehun yang geram akan perkataan Luhan tadi.

'Sialan, dengan bermodalkan siapa yang lebih tua ia berani melawanku!' gerutu Sehun dalam hati. Rusak sudah moodnya untuk menonton televisi, ia malah berbalik arah menuju balkon mansionnya sambil mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

* * *

Daripada bosan melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya itu, Sehun memutuskan untuk ber-sms-an dengan salah seorang temannya sekaligus curhat.

TING

**To : Hyunheetam**

**"Kau tahu, hidupku akan lebih buruk jika seperti ini"**

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya seraya menikmati angin sore yang menampar kulitnya lembut. Dia menatap layar iPhone-nya saat benda tersebut bergetar.

TING

_To : Sehunyu_

"_Kasihan. Kau tahu, hidupku bahkan jauh lebih buruk daripada hidupmu_,"

'Tidak usah kau beritahu sekalipun, aku juga sudah tahu kali,' gumam Sehun mengetik balasan.

TING

**To : Hyunheetam**

**"Luhan benar-benar tahu cara membunuh orang dengan pelan-pelan"**

TING

_To : Sehunyu_

"_Jinjja? Padahal aku senang padanya, ternyata ia psikopat,_"

Sehun menghela napas, berusaha tabah dalam menghadapi cobaan yang sahabatnya berikan kini. _'Hyunhee yang bodoh_' batinnya iba. Jari-jemarinya dengan cepat menyentuh tombol yang 'touching' tersebut.

TING

**To : Hyunheetam**

**"Hufff, maksudku, ia tahu cara mengubah hidup orang yang biasa menjadi luar biasa,"**

TING

_To : Sehunyu_

"_Hm, okeyy. Dalam biasa dong, luar biasa udah terlalu mainstream u,u,_"

TING

**To : Hyunheetam**

**"Ngomong sama lo kayak ngomong sama batu,"**

TING

_To : Sehunyu_

"_Daritadi gue ngerespon elo kok u,u gue bukan batu melainkan ratu. Ratu hatinya Daehyun_ ,"

TING

**To : Hyunheetam**

**"Dah dulu. Sampai jumpa. Kalau besok gue kagak masuk, jan kangen ya '3' "**

TING

_To : Sehunyu_

"_Kenapa?! Ada masalah apa?! Sehuna jangan bilang kau hendak... _Oh My Gosh! Sehuna! Don't you dare to do this, I cared about u okay? I will protect u from anything that might hurt u, please don't do this,"

Sehun tidak membalas pesan Hyunhee karena pulsanya habis. Ia hanya diam menatap iPhone-nya menampilkan pesan Hyunhee yang mulai berdatangan secara cepat.

Pulsanya habis.

Huna memang minta dikoyak sekarang juga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seperti biasa. Sehun dan Luhan berangkat sekolah. Bertemu beberapa siswa yang histeris karena ketampanan Luhan yang berlebihan.

"GOSH! NAMANYA OH LUHAN!"

"WAH, AKU MAU SANGAT JADI YEOJYACHINGUNYA!"

"KIRA-KIRA DIA MAU NGGAK YA SAMA AKU?"

_*Luhan : nggak mau, soalnya luhan belongs to Kai!*_

Dan begitu terus sampe nagabonar jadi seribu.

Sehun menghela napas. Jika hampir setiap hari ia harus menghadapi keganasan seperti ini, berapa cotton bud yang harus ia habiskan hanya untuk mengorek telinganya?

Keduanya berjalan ke arah kelas mereka dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Hyunhee yang sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing. Ehciee, enak banget dah jadi Hyunhee, duduk sama cowok ganteng /ehapaini/.

Luhan bingung kenapa mereka berdua datang pertama, atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua pacaran, lalu memutuskan untuk berangkat bareng?

Namja tersebut mempertanyakannya pada Chanyeol.

"Kami tetangga, daripada Tuan Lee murka terus sama Hyunhee, mending dia bersamaku," jawab Chanyeol saat Luhan bertanya.

"Kenapa Tuan Lee murka?" tanya Luhan kepo.

"Hyunhee adalah anak kelima dari enam bersaudara yang paling disayang. Dulu sewaktu kecil, Hyunhee pernah jatuh dari pohon dan kepalanya terbentur duluan, makanya dia rada-rada gini. Nah, dari situlah Hyunhee mulai menentang peraturan di rumahnya dan mulai nekat, ya karena aku baik, jadi aku mau berteman dengannya," jelas Chanyeol lagi. Seolah ia yang mengetahui semua kegiatan Hyunhee di rumah. Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Sedangkan Sehun dan Hyunhee sedang beradu mulut karena masalah kemarin sore. Sehunnya sih stay calm aja tapi Hyunheenya itu loh nggak woles sangat.

Seperti ini nih.

"Yak! Sehuna! Kenapa kau tidak membalas pesanku?! Kenapa?!" Hyunhee berkacak pinggang menatap Sehun murka.

Sehun menghela napas, "Pulsaku habis," jawabnya menopang dagunya sambil mengetuk-etuk meja dengan jari-jemari.

Hyunhee yang bisa menangkap sinyal-sinyal kesuraman dari wajah Sehun mulai tenang.

"Oh" jawab Hyunhee baru mengerti. Membuat Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau terlihat kurang sehat, Hee.." ucap Sehun. Kemudian ia baru ingat kalau Hyunhee memang kurang sehat dari awal.

"Nae, hari ini badanku pegal. Tak tahu kenapa," keluh yeojya tersebut memijat pelipisnya.

"Mungkin obatmu yang kemarin belum diminum," balas Sehun.

Hyunhee memicingkan mata, "Kau kasar sekali Huna, kau berani mengataiku sakit jiwa,"

"Yang bilang sakit jiwa siapa? Aku kan hanya bilang kau mungkin belum minum obat," kilah Sehun merasa tak bersalah.

Hyunhee mengalah, "Oke, _fine_ Huna, kau menang! Sana, ambil hadiahmu!"

"Hee," panggil Sehun pelan.

"Apa?" Respon Hyunhee.

"Harap maklumi ya, kalau tiba-tiba Luhan bilang kau itu miliknya," ujar namja tersebut berbisik pada Hyunhee. "Aku sarankan, jangan bongkar semua rahasiaku padanya, ya.."

Hyunhee mengangguk mantap, "Siap, Huna! Rahasiamu aman di tanganku!" Hyunhee memberi hormat pada Sehun.

Yeojya aneh tersebut kembali ke tempat duduknya bergabung dengan obrolan Chanyeol dan Luhan, sedangkan Sehun berpikir-pikir dan menimang-nimang apakah Hyunhee sanggup mempertahankan hidupnya?

PLOK

Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya lembut.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

Ternyata...

Ternyata...

Ternyata...

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata...

Ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zelo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ngenes habis.

Ganti orang, ganti orang.

*Roll film dimundurin ulang*

.

.

.

.

PLOK

Sehun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya lembut.

Ternyata.

Kim Jongin yang sedang menyengir kuda padanya.

"Kau sedari tadi kuperhatikan melamun terus," ucap namja tersebut duduk di atas meja Sehun. *Ecieeee Sehun diperhatiin sama Kai* /author di lempar ke kandang serigala/.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya dengan tatapan 'kenapa memangnya?' pada Kai yang tersenyum-senyum, "Kau melamunkan siapa sih?" tanya Kai kembali.

"Kepo deh," jawab Sehun memasang wajah **derp**nya.

Kai tertawa keras, "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali Sehunaa~" balas namja tampan tersebut mencubit pipi Sehun.

Sehun merona merah.

Shit. Seorang kim jongin berani mencubit pipinya selembut ini. Damn! Dan rasanya... Ah kau tidak tahu, bahkan Sehun merasa rohnya terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena perlakuan Kai ini.

Aaaaahhhh~ _Lucky I'm in Love with my bestfriend_. Eh...

Sehun tambah merona saat Kai mulai mencubiti bagian-bagian dari wajahnya, dari hidung, pipi, telinga, kelopak mata *eh ya ampun Kai o_o* dan yang terakhir bibir merah muda Sehun.

"Bibirmu merah sekali, Huna, apa rasanya manis seperti orangnya?" tanya Kai mengusap lembut bibir Sehun.

Kai kau polos sekali... -_-|

Sekejap kemudian Sehun berasa disengat ribuan listrik dari Chentongan karena Kai tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatnya tambah nge_fly_.

'Shit! Sejak kapan ia bertanya seperti itu padaku?! AAAAHHH MALUUUUUUUU!' Batin Sehun yang wajahnya sudah meraaaaaaaah sekali. Kini telinganya ikut memerah juga.

"Eh," seakan perbuatannya salah, Kai buru-buru berhenti mengusap bibir Sehun dan mengalihkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan agar peristiwa tadi tidak membekas di otaknya, sementara Sehun menghadap ke arah lain. Nahkan canggung lagi.

Kai melirik Sehun yang sedang menghadap ke arah lain. Kemudian ia menunduk melihat jarinya yang tadi mengusap bibir Sehun. Tekstur yang lembut, kenyal, dan merah muda yang ia sentuh tersebut masih ia bayangkan dan itu membuat Kai tersenyum bahagia. _One step closer_ kalau kata Zelo jika anak itu mulai galau. Tanpa menyadari kelakuannya, Kai menjilat jari bekas bersentuhan dengan bibir Sehun sambil membayangkan yang ia jilat sekarang adalah aroma dan rasa kenyal dari bibir Sehun.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Kai yang bodoh -_-

Memang, adakah orang yang bodoh lagi selain Kim Jongin?

Tentu saja ada.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan.

Oh Sehun yang menghadap ke arah lain tersebut sibuk menjilati bibir bawahnya yang tadinya bekas jari jemari Kai. Ia membayangkan yang ia jilat sekarang adalah bibir Kai yang menyatu dengannya.

Heeeekkkkk. Sekai sudah gila -_-. Bayangannya mengerikan sekali. Kalau kata Zelo, 'Hopeless deh cyiin..' Eh apaan ini.  
.

.

.

-Skip Time-

* * *

Sehun menguap lebar, tayangan telenovela yang ia tonton ini sangat membosankan baginya. Bayangkan saja. Sudah episodenya banyak, semakin ke depan tokohnya semakin menambah, bahkan Sehun saja tidak tahu inti dari telenovela tersebut. *Trus ngapain ditonton, hun -_-*

Jari jemarinya menekan remote dengan keras, mengganti ke tayangan yang lain. Tepat pada channel KBS, Sehun berhenti. Karena saat itulah acara kesukaan Sehun yaitu Music Bank berlangsung. Dan Sehun baru ingat kalau BAP akan melangsungkan _goodbye stage_ di Music Bank, ia pun bersemangat sembari mengamati layar televisi.

"Hun, Luhan mana?" tanya Tuan Oh tiba-tiba lewat.

Sehun tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan ayahnya karena kedua bola mata yang bisa membuat Kai meleleh itu tampak memperhatikan televisi dengan sangat teliti.

Tuan Oh melirik apa yang sedang ditonton Sehun, kemudian menggeleng-geleng, "Mubank lagi, mubank lagi," desah beliau sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa sebelah sofa tempat Sehun duduk.

Sehun tetap fokus dan matanya berjarak seinci dari televisi, Tuan Oh menghela napas.

"Sehun, jarak ke televisi tidak boleh terlalu dekat!"

Sehun menjauhkan matanya, tapi tetap tak mengindahkan ayahnya.

"_Dan inilah penampilan terakhir, dari B.A.P!_"

Dan Sehun menjerit kesenangan saat nama band yang sudah terkenal sampai ke pelosok pedalaman tersebut dikumandangkan. "KYAAA! YONGGUKKIEEE~~~~"

Sehun menekan tombol volume sampai full dan instrument dari lagu BAP berjudul Oneshot berdengung keras di ruang keluarga.

Tuan Oh mengorek telinganya, "Sehunnie, tenanglah!"

Berani bayar berapa Tuan Oh kalau Sehun bisa diam dalam menonton MuBank yang ada band kecintaannya? Sehun mana bisa diam, biarpun ada Kai di sebelahnya, tetap saja berakhir dengan jeritan kebahagian dari mereka berdua. Maklum, pecinta BAP juga.

"_One shot, let me tell you something that you already know, You just get the rock to me, You na mean_?"

"AAAAAAAAAA YONGGUKKKKK!"

Sehun mencakar-cakar taplak meja di ruangan tersebut tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, apalagi ayahnya yang sedari tadi sudah bising mendengar jeritan anaknya yang paling muda tersebut. Pupuslah harapan Tuan Oh untuk membaca koran dengan tenang, beliau bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menjerit-jerit seperti orang gila.

"KYAAAA! HIMCHAN~ JONGUP~ DAEHYUN~ YOUNGJAE~ AAAAAAA YONGGUKKK!" teriak Sehun membahana seluruh isi mansion keluarga Oh. Peduli apa Sehun tentang semua kebisingan yang dibuatnya, yang penting ia bisa menonton Yongguk kesayangannya itu tanpa harus berperang dengan siapapun.

Sehun memeluk vas bunga sambil tersenyam-senyum, membayangkan yang ia peluk sekarang adalah Yongguk, tapi Kai juga tak apa. Kai juga tak kalah kece dari Yongguk, bahkan Kai lebih seksi dari Yongguk. Nah Sehun =..=

Mengingat Kai. Sehun jadi teringat kelakuannya tadi pagi. Yang kau tahukan, Sehun menjilat bibir bawahnya berkali-kali hanya karena jemari Kai menyentuh bibir bawahnya dan meninggalkan bekas di sana yang membuat Sehun gila setengah mati.

Wow~ Sehun terkikik sendiri. Betapa dangkalnya otak Oh Sehun. *ya emang kok Hun, kok lo baru nyadar* /oke author ngajak tawuran/.

Tak terasa, penampilan BAP telah berakhir, Sehun mendesah kecewa, ia segera mematikan televisi, mengambil ponselnya dan berencana ke kamar untuk men_download_ '_goodbye stage_' BAP tadi.

* * *

Sehun sibuk memainkan ponselnya sembari berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Setelah sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di pintu kamar, ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan keras dan terkejut akan pandangan yang ia lihat.

Luhan telanjang. Bulat. Ada something yang menggantung di tengah selangkangan Luhan. *-_- rese amat authornya sampe dijelasin segala*

Sehun diam tak merespon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" kali ini Luhan sukses menggegerkan isi mansion Oh. Benda-benda yang berada di dekat Luhan bergetar akan oktafnya. Luhan berusaha menutupi kemaluannya dan Sehun hanya memandangnya polos.

"Luhan hyung?" panggil Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"YAK! OH SEHON! ENAK SEKALI MEMBUKA PINTU KAMARKU TIBA-TIBA! KELUAR! KELUAR!" usir Luhan berteriak histeris. Sehun yang sama sekali nggak nafsu atau malahan biasa saja dengan adegan telanjangnya Luhan hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Mian, hyung. Aku kira ini kamarku, habis mirip sih.." ucap Sehun meminta maaf sembari menyindir kakaknya.

Luhan masih menutupi bagian 'itu'nya, ia melotot, "Tunggu apa lagi?! KELUAR!"

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan ke ruangan yang berada di sebelah Luhan, ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menghela napas. Seakan pemandangan jijik tadi tidak penting, otak dan memori Sehun segera menghapus kejadian tadi dan Sehun bergegas men_download_ apa yang ia inginkan tadi.

Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Luhan merutuk dirinya karena tidak mengunci kamar terlebih dulu, tadi ia habis mandi dan berniat untuk memakai baju, lalu datanglah seorang adik bernama Oh Sehun membuka pintu dan mengira kamarnya adalah kamar Sehun.

Luhan meneliti kamarnya, "Memang mirip banget, ya?" gumam Luhan meneliti kamarnya, ia mengangkat bahu dan menatap pantulan wajahnya yang serupa dengan Sehun. Ia jadi ingat kata-kata Hyunhee.

Rambut Sehun dan Luhan itu berbeda.

Luhan menggerutu, "Mau nggak beda? _Fine_, habis ini, aku akan membawamu ke salon, rambut manis.."

* * *

Luhan mengintip ke kamar Tuan Oh, mendapati ayahnya sedang bekerja di bawah lampu duduk, ia pun dengan pelan mendekati Tuan Oh dan mengagetkan beliau.

"Appa!"

"Nae, Lu?"

"Appa sibuk tak?" tanya Luhan lagi melirik kerjaan appanya yang setumpuk.

Demi menyenangkan anak kesayangan, Tuan Oh menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, Lu. Ada apa?"

Luhan memohon pada Tuan Oh agar rambutnya dipotong persis dengan rambut Sehun, dicat seperti rambut Sehun dan pokoknya ditata seperti rambut Sehun.

Tuan Oh menimang-nimang, "Memangnya Lu kenapa mau dipotong persis kayak Hun?"

Luhan menyengir, "Soalnya kan, Lulu nggak suka perbedaan, jadi Lulu mau sama kayak Hun,"

"Hm, baiklah. Sore ini kita ke salon langganannya Sehun," ujar Tuan Oh mengangguk.

"Janji?"

"Janji, Lu. Sekarang, kau ganti baju dan jangan bilang-bilang ke Sehun, ya!"

Luhan bersorak senang dan mengangguk. Dia bergegas keluar dari kamar Tuan Oh dan tak sabar rambutnya akan serupa dengan sang adik.

Kira-kira apa ya respon Sehun and _the friends_ melihat tatanan rambut baru Luhan?

TBC

* * *

Ntar ya, author ketawa dulu. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Nggak kebayang kalau misalnya Luhan telanjang bulet tiba-tiba Sehun datang dengan poker face yang kayaknya nggak bernapsu sama Luhan. Padahal kan badan Luhan itu seksiii~ Kai aja sering banget pegang-pegang pantat Luhan, *in real life* /PLAKK/

Hihihi, nah, SeKainya udah author kasih. Jadi banyak-banyak ngereview yaa biar SeKai nya makin sejahtera.

*di tempat nan jauh di sana, tampak Kai dan Sehun sedang dadah dadah layak raja dan ratu*

Gamsahamnida untuk semuanya yang sudah memberikan review, yang sudah setia menemani cerita author yang ribet ini, hahaha. Review ya bagi yang mau masuk surga! Kalau nggak mau review ntar pahalanya nambah ke author 100 kali lipat, *gilee* hahaha. Thankseu~

POKOKNYA REVIEW! YANG JADI SILENT READER AUTHOR DOAKAN... BIASNYA DICULIK 0_0 thankseu ~ hehe


	7. Chapter 6

Mian baru apdet, hehehehehehehe... author kena damprat sama ortu gara-gara nyimpan poto Exo di hape. Padahal cuma gambar Sehun sama Lay 'kiss incident' tapi ortu murkanya setengah mati ._. yasudahlah... lupain aja :D

ENJOY THE STORY :D

**** Chapter 6 ****

**** Perubahan Oh Luhan ****

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar dari balik ufuk timur. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya agar cahaya dapat menyinari setengah dari belahan bumi ini. Termasuk sinarnya yang merambat melalui celah-celah kecil di gorden kamar Sehun yang berwarna biru.

Sehun menggeliat saat suhu di kamarnya menaik akibat sinar matahari. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melenguh sebentar.

"Hm,"

Bipbipbipbipbipbipbipbipbip

Untuk sekadar informasi, Sehun sudah mengganti alarmnya yang kemarin ia banting.

Sekarang ia mematikan alarm tersebut dengan pelan dan lembut agar tidak membuat kekacauan. Suara yang bising itu berhenti dan Sehun terlelap kembali. Menembus mimpinya bersama Kai sang pangeran yang telah menombak, mengoyak, dan meremas jantung Sehun dengan kuatnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"TUAN SEHUN! BANGUN!"

Sehun yang baru saja memimpikan Kai harus terganggu dengan suara pelayan rumah yang membangunkannya. Ia mengeluh kesal dan menggeram. Kemudian ia melirik jam dan terbelalak.

"Astaga! Sudah jam 6!"

Dan kau bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terburu-buru memasang dasinya ketika mendengar lonceng sarapan telah berbunyi. Setelah merasa rapi, ia menyambar tasnya dan bergegas ke ruang makan.

* * *

.

.

.

-Ruang makan-

Tuan Oh dan Luhan mendongak ketika melihat Sehun berlari-lari dan duduk di sebelah Luhan. Memakan sarapannya dengan rakus tanpa memandang ke arah anggota keluarganya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehun, Sehun!" tegur Tuan Oh melihat gaya makan Sehun. Sehun malah tak mengacuhkan teguran ayahnya melainkan terus menyuap dengan secepat mungkin. Luhan yang melihat itu menyenggol sikutnya keras membuat Sehun tersedak.

"Ohok, ohok! _Hyung_!" pekik Sehun kesal, ia mendelik pada Luhan yang memasang wajah polos dan terpana akan penampilan Luhan yang menohok ulu hatinya.

Luhan diam menatapnya balik ketika Sehun menatapnya dalam. Ia memasang mata innocent pada Sehun yang masih cengok melihat penampilan Luhan.

"Sehunnie, _gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Luhan membulatkan matanya ngimut.

"Kau….. kenapa rambut _hyung_…. jadi kayak….. aku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan memegang tatanan rambutnya yang baru kemudian tersenyam-senyum senang.

"Kenapa? Bagus, ya?"

Sehun menggerutu, "Bagus? Hih, bagus?"

Tuan Oh yang merasa akan ada perkelahian antarsaudara kembar ini bergegas memotong perang mulut mereka karena waktu terbuang-buang percuma. Kedua bersaudara ini segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka. Kemudian mereka melaju ke mobil mereka yang sudah terparkir di teras.

* * *

"KYAAAAA! SEHUN ADA DUA!"

"KYAAA!"

Sehun mendelik kesal pada hyungnya yang asyik tersenyam-senyum tanpa memperdulikan kayak apa mukanya Sehun sekarang terpecah menjadi sepuluh ribu. Mereka melewati kerumunan pecinta HunHan, -satu-satunya anak kembar di Seoul High School- dengan susah payah.

* * *

"Fiyuuh, akhirnya~" desah Sehun setelah duduk di bangkunya, Luhan duduk di bangku sebelah Sehun dan ikut lega karena kerumunan fans 'HunHan' mereka yang makin gila sudah tak ada di depan mata.

"Yoo! Sehuna! Luhanie! WAIH?! YANG MANA SEHUN YANG MANA LUHAN?!" Tiba-tiba suara Hyunhee bak ratu jahat berdesing di telinga si kembar. Keduanya menoleh, yang satu tampang bosan, yang satu tampang bahagia. Baru Hyunhee menyadari yang mana yang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Annyeong Hyunhee-ah!" sapa Luhan bahagia melambaikan tangannya semangat.

Hyunhee duduk di bangkunya yang bertepatan di belakang 'HunHan', kemudian ia menatap sekeliling.

"Ada tasnya tapi nggak ada orangnya, coba tebak siapa hayoo?!"

"Aku.." tiba-tiba suara bariton Kai menggelegar.

"Waaii.." Hyunhee membulatkan matanya pada Kai yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya, "aku kira aku akan duduk bersama Yeol,"

"Kau akan duduk di sini, Kai-ah?" tanya Sehun antusias.

Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut.

"Wah, Sehun ada dua?"

"Lain!" Hyunhee membantah, "yang kiri Sehun yang kanan Luhan, eh bentar dulu.." Hyunhee mengamati wajah 'HunHan' yang memasang ekspresi sejenis, ia mengerutkan kening, "jangan-jangan yang kanan Sehun yang kiri Luhan? _Ani, ani,_"

"Aaaah!" tiba-tiba Kai angkat suara, "yang ini.." tunjuknya pada Luhan dengan cara menangkup pipinya, "Luhan.. Dan yang ini," ia menangkup pipi Sehun yang terbelalak kaget, "Sehuna~" Kai mengangguk-angguk percaya diri tanpa melepas tangannya pada pipi Sehun yang memerah hebat.

"Ah, masa sih? Kau kan tukang bohong!" ejek Hyunhee mencibir.

"Lah, kau tuh yang seharusnya periksa mata, jangan-jangan kau minus-plus lagi," balas Kai melepas tangkupannya, membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa.

"Coba katakan padaku, siapa Sehun dan Luhan?"

"Sehun.." Sehun mengangkat tangan. Ia duduk di sebelah kiri.

"Luhan.." Luhan mengangkat tangan jua. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan

"Hm, jadi intinya, yang kiri Luhan yang kanan Sehun," Hyunhee berhasil pada kesimpulan. Namun sepertinya gagal karena.

Kai menggeplak kepala _yeojya_ itu, "Terbalik, _babbo_!"

"Ah iya, kau benar Kai-sshi. _Chukkae_! Bawalah Sehuna sebagai hadiahnya, terserah kau mau apakan dia di rumahmu," jawab Hyunhee mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia menyengir saat wajah Sehun merona merah dan membulatkan mata.

Kai melirik Sehun yang membulatkan matanya.

"_Aniya,_" bantah Luhan, "jika Sehun dibawa Kai pulang, aku juga harus dibawa Kai pulang," dan seketika namja cantik itu manyun.

Hyunhee memutarkan bola matanya, "_Nae_, _Nae_, Kai kau dapat bonus cuma-cuma, lumayan kan bawa pulang _namja_ cantik,"

Sehun menginjak kaki Hyunhee keras.

"Awww! _Appoyo_ Luhan!"

"Aku?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Engh, aww! Maksudku! Iya, iya, Sehuna!"

Sehun pun berhenti menginjak kaki Hyunhee. _Yeojya_ freak tersebut mengusap sepatu pantofelnya yang kotor.

"Huna, sepatuku mahal tau…" gerutu Hyunhee mendelik pada Sehun yang melototkan mata.

"Berapa sih harganya? Sini nah kubelikan," tawar Sehun kesal, "sepatu dari kelas 1 masih saja dipakai,"

"Yeeee, biarin! Daripada kau, sepatu dari SD masih dipakai sampai sekarang!"

Sehun melepaskan sepatunya dan menempelkannya pada Hyunhee, "Nah, nah! Lihat sendiri! Ini sepatu anak SD apa anak SMA, hah?! Dasar aneh!"

"Aiissh, sudah! Sudah!" lerai Kai menjauhkan sepatu Sehun dari wajah Hyunhee yang mungkin kolaps duluan, "Pasang sepatumu lagi, Sehuna~"

Sehun merona merah dan mengangguk malu-malu, ia bergegas memasang sepatunya kembali, dan Kai mencubit pipinya lembut, Luhan yang melihat itu terkikik kecil karena adiknya takluk akan perintah pujaan hati.

"Hiyaiks, Sehuna! Itu sepatu atau kloset sih? Bau tahu! Ohok! Ohok! HEEEKKKK~" keluh Hyunhee berusaha mengambil napas, mungkin hidup Hyunhee akan diperkirakan tidak panjang.

Sehun melotot pada Hyunhee, niatnya ingin membalas, namun Kai menegurnya.

"_Annyeong!_"

Mereka menoleh saat Zelo dan Chanyeol datang, kemudian namja-namja tinggi itu menatap sesaat pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka terkesiap.

"Sehun, Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sehun, Sehun?" Zelo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Yang kanan Sehun yang kiri Luhan," jawab Hyunhee percaya diri.

Kai menghela napas, "Salah. Yang kanan Luhan, yang kiri Sehun,"

"Ah, kau benar Kai-sshi, selamat! kau bisa membawa Zelo ke rumah sakit terdekat," Hyunhee mengangguk-angguk dan melakukan pengambilan oksigen lagi setelah menghirup aroma dari sepatu Sehun tadi.

"Bisa gila kalau aku terus bersamamu, Hyunhee-ah," balas Kai jengkel. Luhan dan Sehun tertawa bersama-sama. Kai, Hyunhee, Chanyeol dan Zelo membelalakkan mata.

"Kenapa mereka tertawa?" tanya Zelo bingung.

"Padahal tidak lucu," lanjut Chanyeol. Kemudian mereka duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Beberapa menit kemudian, satu-persatu teman sekelas mereka mulai berdatangan, mereka sedikit terpana ketika melihat si kembar HunHan, ini sangat serupa sekali.

"Yang kanan Luhan, yang kiri Sehun," lapor Hyunhee pada teman-teman yang baru masuk kelas.

Sehun merengut, ia menopang dagunya di atas meja kemudian mengumpat semua orang yang mengatakan ia mirip dengan Luhan.

'Dasar Luhan tukang ikut-ikutan! Plagiator! Uuggghhhh!' rutuk namja tersebut kesal, ia melirik Luhan yang sedang bercanda dengan Zelo, Kai, dan Chanyeol sambil tertawa manis, membuat Sehun tambah muak, 'gaya ngomong, gaya tertawa, gaya cemberut, gaya sedih, gaya kesal, gaya marah, gaya-gayaan, semua ditiru olehnya! Aaaaaarrrrgghhhh!' Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi mengundang Hyunhee untuk mendekat.

"Lu-" baru saja ia berkata sepatah, Sehun melotot padanya galak, "han.."

Sehun makin melototkan matanya.

"Maksudku, Sehun. _Gwaenchanayo_?"

Sehun melototkan matanya lebih galak.

"_Gwaenchanayoo_?" bisik Hyunhee polos.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajah pada ceruk lengan. Ia menghela napas. Hyunhee menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung keluar dari mulut namja itu.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

"_Nae_.." jawabnya lemah.

"Kau sakit ya?" bisik Hyunhee lagi.

"Aku lelah,"

"Lelah? _Waeyo_?" tanya yeojya itu bingung. Kemudian ia mendekatkan telinga pada Sehun yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Aku lelah dengan Luhan _hyung_, ia selalu saja mengikuti semua yang kupunya, memangnya ia tidak sadar bahwa aku tak suka ia begini, aku kesal, Hee, kesal!" gumam Sehun pelan dan Hyunhee yang mendengarnya bergegas memandang Luhan yang asyik tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman namjanya. Hyunhee melihat cara bagaimana Luhan tertawa dan bagaimana cara Luhan berbicara, setelah meneliti, Luhan memang mirip dengan Sehun.

Hyunhee semakin prihatin, ia berpikir keras agar Luhan berubah menjadi dirinya sendiri, bukan jadi tukang ikut-ikutannya Sehun. _Yeojya_ itu menatap Sehun yang merutuk dan bergumam tak jelas, ia tambah semakin prihatin.

"Hun, memangnya kau tak pernah protes pada Tuan Oh mengenai hal ini?" tanya Hyunhee.

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku pernah protes pada _appa_ dan _umma_ kenapa Luhan _hyung_ seperti itu, tapi kau tahu kan Luhan _hyung_ anak kesayangan _umma appa_, siapapun tidak boleh mengganggu atau mengubris apa yang ia lakukan, jadinya aku tidak dihiraukan sama sekali..."

Hyunhee mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ia menepuk pundak Sehun iba, "Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, kawan.."

"Habis kejedot apa, Hee?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

Hyunhee diam menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Semalam kejedot apa?" tanya Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya.

Seakan mengerti, Hyunhee menoyor sisi kiri kepala Sehun keras dan mengomel, "Aku masih waras, Oh Sehun. Memang ada yang salah apabila aku begitu prihatin padamu? Aku kan sahabatmu, Sehun.."

Sehun mencibir sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Kau, jarang sekali memperhatikanku,"

"Makanya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku ingin memperhatikanmu sekarang," Hyunhee tersenyum cerah, namun kembali muram saat suara penggaris menghantam meja guru dan suara _seongsaenim_ pun menggelegar.

"Yak! Yak! Duduk di tempat masing-masing! Apa kalian tidak mendengar bell tadi berbunyi? Cepat rapikan semua yang berhambur di sini, lalu kita memulai pelajaran!"

Satu persatu anak mulai duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing, termasuk Hyunhee yang bergegas duduk di belakang Luhan. Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya dengan anggun, ia sempat melirik ke arah Luhan yang duduk sama anggunnya dengan dia, namun, untuk tidak menyebabkan perkelahian antarsaudara, Sehun memutuskan untuk tabah dan diam saja.

"Wah, wah, pasangan kembar kita ini ternyata benar-benar serupa ternyata," tegur Lee _seongsaenim_ melihat ke meja 'HunHan'. Kedua bersaudara itu memandang ke guru yang tersenyum.

"Pasti yang kanan Luhan dan yang kiri Sehun," lanjut Lee _seongsaenim_ menebak-nebak.

Satu kelas membulatkan mata syok karena tebakan Lee _seongsaenim_ benar, atau mungkin setengahnya tidak.

"Hm, apa aku benar?" tanya Lee seongsaenim bingung melihat ekspresi anak-anak muridnya.

Semua menggangguk, Lee _seongsaenim_ tertawa geli, "Jangan tanya kenapa aku benar, aku memiliki sepasang anak kembar namja, jadi aku bisa membedakan yang mana yang satu dengan yang lain.."

"Oooooohhhhhh..."

"Aah, sudahlah. Mari kita mulai pelajaran ini!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan tampak serupa? Bagaimana cara agar Kai tak jatuh hati pada keduanya?

.

.

.

Hint untuk Chapter selanjutnya..

_"CHUKKAE! FINALLY~ DREEEAAAMMSS COMEEESS TRUEE!"  
_

_"Ssst! Hyunhee! Kau terlalu mengundang banyak orang!"_

_"Tuh kan! Hyunhee dan Zelo sih pembuat onar duluan.."_

_"HAHAHA.., pokoknya aku senaaaanggg banget, rasanya tuh sudah lepas dari jurang kepehapean.."_

Hayooo, siapa yang baru lepas dari jurang kepehapean? nantikan selanjutnya :)

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Thanks for readers! Review kalian bikin author bersemangat buat nerusin cerita ini. padahal, sempat mau hiatus soalnya mau bikin cerita baru, hehehe. Hm, author boleh nanya , gak? boleh ya... jadi gini, author bikin cerita ada SeKai sama KaiSoonya... tapi Kainya ada dua. Jadi yang satu namanya Jongin, satunya namanya Kai. aah pokoknya gitu deh. menurut readers, enaknya, Jongin sama D.O atau Jongin sama Sehun? Soalnya ceritanya tentang kisah cinta antara dewa sama manusia gitu deh.. nah yang jadi dewanya itu si Kai, kalau Jongin jadi manusia doang, jadi sahabatnya Sehun. Maka dari itu, enaknya Jongin dan Kai sama siapa di antara dua orang itu.. tolong dijawab ya :)

Pokoknya once again, review review review xD

Karena review kalian sangat berharga bagi author xD


	8. Chapter 7

**Dan inilah apdetan untuk chapter ketujuhnya... jeongmal mianhaeyo kalau author apdetnya lama soalnya banyak tugas yang melanda author...**

**So... **

**Hope you like it :)**

**ENJOY THE STORY**

.

.

.

.

******Chapter 7******

_******The Confession******_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Serupa tapi Tak Mirip**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Choi seongsaenim membungkukkan diri saat mendengar bunyi bell bordering keras. Beliau bergegas pergi meninggalkan anak-anak yang bersorak gembira karena istirahat telah tiba. Para siswa bergegas memasukkan buku-buku mereka dan bergabung ebrsama teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kantin atau bergosip tentang pelajaran yang telah mereka pelajari tadi.

"Sehunnie~ ayo ke kantin!" ajak Luhan menarik-narik Sehun yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bukunya.

"Sebentar, _hyung_.."

"Aiisshh, aku lapaaarrrr~" rengek Luhan menarik ujung seragam Sehun.

Sehun dengan sabar melepaskan jari-jemari Luhan, "Iya _hyung_, sebentar.."

Namun... di saat Sehun sedang dilanda kerengekan /?

"Sehuna! Ikut aku!" tiba-tiba suara bariton Kai menyeruak di telinga Sehun, Sehun mendongak.

"_Eodiga_?" tanya namja anggun tersebut.

Kai menarik lengan Sehun agar namja itu berdiri, "Tidak usah banyak bertanya, ayo sekarang ikut aku!"

"T-tapi!"

Terlambat.

Kai sudah keburu menarik Sehun pergi. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang manyun setengah mati. Rasa bersalah pun menggrogoti dirinya, namun ada rasa senang jua apabila ia lepas dari kukungan _hyung_nya dan malah berjalan cepat bersama Kai ke arah.

Atap?

Atap sekolah?

Sehun terus mengikuti langkah-langkah Kai yang acak-acakan tersebut sehingga membuatnya sulit melangkah dan hampir tersandung mulu.

Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

.

* * *

**Sesampai mereka di atap.**

Kai menarik Sehun dan menghimpit namja itu ke dinding dengan lembut. Sehun membulatkan matanya terkejut karena perlakuan Kai yang terlalu tiba-tiba tersebut.

Manik Kai yang tajam dan menusuk itu menatap matanya terlalu dalam. Sehun makin bingung dan risau karena jarak antarwajah mereka terus menyempit. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sehuna," panggil Kai lembut dengan napas tenang yang menerpa kulit wajah Sehun. Namja yang dihimpit Kai mulai merona merah karena suara Kai yang membuat jantungnya berdegub tak sesuai irama dan ya kau tahulah, senam BL daritadi.

"Sehuna, **_saranghaeyo_**~" ucap Kai tersenyum.

Dan jarak tersebut semakin menipis seirama dengan atmosfer yang menyelimuti area sekitar mereka.

Sehun membeku saat bibir _plump_ yang menggemaskan itu menempel lembut pada bibirnya. Otak dan sarafnya mulai tercabut dari tempatnya, jantungnya yang sedari tadi senam BL, sekarang berganti gaya menjadi hip hop sambil melompat-lompat seolah hendak keluar dari tulang rusuk Sehun, sedangkan panca inderanya mungkin sudah mati rasa sekarang, apalagi lututnya mulai melemas.

Kai menggerakkan bibirnya dan Sehun belum bisa membalas ciumannya sekarang. Bibirnya membeku di tempat.

Dicium pujaan hati? Ah, Sehun tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya ketika Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Otak _namja_ itu tak bisa merespon lagi, yang hanya bisa bergerak adalah bibir. Bibir yang hendak membalas ciuman lembut dari sang pangeran.

Jadilah, Sehun membalas ciuman tersebut sambil mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kai. Kai yang sadar akan respon positif dari Sehun, tersenyum kecil dan merengkuh pinggang ramping itu. Keduanya saling bertautan tanpa ada satupun yang mengganggu kemesraan sebuah kopel bernama 'SeKai'. Kalau sampai ada yang mengganggu, ntar lapor ke author, biar author tusuk hidungnya pakai korek api. *ini author ngajak tawuran*

Merasa saluran pernapasan Sehun menyempit, Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Lain dengan Kai yang malah memeluk Sehun erat. Membuat Sehun yang tadinya asyik menghirup oksigen terganggu akan pelukan erat dan maut itu.

"K-kai! Yak! Kkamjong! Sesak! Yak! Kkamjong! Aishh!"

Kai melonggarkan pelukan tanpa melepasnya agar Sehun bisa menarik napas kembali, hati Kai senang, riang, dan gembira melihat Sehun membalas ciumannya.

"Sehun-ah, **_saranghaeyo_**.. _**Jeongmal saranghaeyo**_.."

Sehun merona merah, "Kau ngomong apa sih? Kau habis menjedugkan kepalamu di meja, ya? Atau kau sudah ketularan Hyunhee?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi supaya menetralisirkan detak jantungnya yang sudah _bump bump_ tak menentu. Dia semakin merona merah.

Kai menyengir dengan tampannya, "_Aniya_, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hyunhee, tapi ini berhubungan dengan.." sambil berkata seperti itu, Kai memegang tangan Sehun dan menaruhnya pada dada kiri Kai.

Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana detak jantung Kai yang _bump bump_ tak jelas dan sama seperti dirinya.

"Wa-_waeyo_?"

Kai menekan lebih dalam tangan Sehun yang tersampir di dadanya, kemudian tersenyum, "Ia akan seperti ini jika aku dekat denganmu Sehun,"

Sehun diam saja, tapi rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya yang putih itu terus terlihat.

"Jadi, daripada aku terlambat, aku akan mengatakan, **_would you be my lover_**?"

DEG

Sehun membeku, ada rasa harapan tertancap di mata Kai, ia sebenarnya tak yakin dengan ucapan Kai, tetapi melihat mata yang telah menghipnotisnya selama 3 tahun itu tanpa sadar ia menganggukkan kepalanya kuat.

"Ciyusan?" tanya Kai tiba-tiba ngalay.

Sehun bergidik menatap Kai tak percaya, "Eww, pasti kau habis ketularan Zelo yaa..."

Kai tertawa renyah dan mengacak rambut Sehun, "**_Saranghaeyo_** Oh Sehun.."

"_Nae, **nado saranghaeyo**_ Kim Jongin.." balas Sehun malu-malu kucing. Jantungnya semakin tak terkendali.

Kai menampakkan **smirk** pada Sehun, ia tampak sedang menimang-nimang, "Jadi, bagaimana dengan malam pertamanya?"

Dan seketika Sehun memukul lengan Kai keras, "Dasar **_yadong_**!" omel namja tersebut membuat Kai tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, Sehuna. Jadi, apa sekarang kita berkencan?" tanya Kai merengkuh pinggang Sehun dan berbisik mesra.

Sehun tersenyum dan melingkarkan lengan pada leher Kai, ia ikut berbisik, "Dengan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu, apa aku harus menjawabnya 'iya'?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Waktu istirahat hampir habis dan kalian darimana saja?" tanya Hyunhee sewot pada Kai dan Sehun yang baru datang ke cafetaria. Sehun dan Kai hanya menyengir tak jelas, mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan tanpa melepas tautan jemari mereka.

Ternyata, Zelo si anak alay menegrti dengan situasi yang dihadapi kedua sahabatnya yang cengar-cengir tak jelas, ia pun menggoda kedua sejoli yang baru saja jadian. "Ow, ow, ow, qaqa Sehuna sudah berani mengencani sahabat sendiri, atau yang mengungkapkan duluan qaqa Kim Jongin? Pasti di mana pun kalian berada tadi, itu akan menjadi moment yang terindah, bukan?"

Sehun menempelkan telunjuk pada bibirnya, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia juga merutuk Zelo, anak itu sudah ribut, alay, bikin mual lagi, uhh.

"Kai? Kau mengencani Huna?" tanya Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, Hyunhee dan Luhan ikut membelalakkan mata.

"Huna? Pacaran sama Kai?" tanya Hyunhee bingung.

Kai menyengir, "Yah, teman-teman, bisa dibilang begitu lah.."

"WAAAA!" jerit Hyunhee gembira seolah telah mendapatkan jambul khatulistiwa milik Syahrini, terlihat jelas dari matanya yang berubah menjadi binar-binar keemasan. "_CHUKKAE_! _FINALLY_~ _DREEEAAAMMSS COMES TRUUE_~" ia pun menjerit-jerit sambil menyanyikan lagu Westlife yang berjudul begadang eh salah Dreams Comes True. Yah, bagus saja sih suaranya, kalau suaranya sumbang mungkin garpu beserta pisau dapur sudah menancap di tubuhnya.

"Ssst! Hyunhee! Kau terlalu mengundang banyak orang!" desis Sehun berusaha menenangkan pasangan onar.

Memang, kelakuan Hyunhee yang bisa dikatakan sedikit mencolok atau setidaknya mencolok abiz kalau kata Zelo, membuat penghuni kantin penasaran, lalu terjadilah bisik-bisik tetangga.

"Asdfjklopqrstuvwxyz.."

"Qwertvwexyezet.."

"Sssusdbsksbsjsjs shshshsh.."

Dan mungkin saking penasarannya dan saling berbisik-bisik tetangga, saliva muncrat pun tergenang di cuping telinga.

"Tuh kan! Hyunhee dan Zelo sih pembuat onar duluan.." gerutu Sehun manyun.

"Onar bebek mundur tiga langkah~"

"DONALD!" seru Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka kesal dan ingin mencabik Hyunhee sekarang juga.

Saking senangnya Hyunhee pada SeKai yang sudah berpacaran, sakit jiwanya jadi kambuh sodara-sodara. *gotong ambulan*

"HAHAHA.." Hyunhee tertawa keras, "pokoknya aku senaaaanggg banget, rasanya tuh sudah lepas dari jurang kepehapean.."

"Kebeha apa tadi, Hee?" tanya Zelo budek.

"Weeee, kepo aja lu!" balas Hyunhee yang mendapatkan pukulan telak di kepala, "auuuuu! Zelo-yak! Dasar agar-agar mampet!"

"Lalalalala, yeyeyeye, _catch me if you caaannn_ ~ _catch me if you can_.."

Dalam sekejap, Hyunhee menarik rambut keriting Zelo dan mencakar ubun-ubun namja imut itu. Liar dan kejam.

"AAAAAAAAA! QAQA HUNAA! TOLONG LOLO!" jerit Zelo karena merasakan kuku-kuku Hyunhee yang dihias berwarna hitam dengan gambar kelincinya BAP itu menggaruk ubun-ubunnya.

Terpaksa Kai dan Chanyeol meleraikan mereka berdua bertepatan dengan bunyi bell masuk ke kelas untuk jam pelajaran kelima.

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja atau tengah memendam sesuatu bergegas menarik Chanyeol, meninggalkan Zelo, Hyunhee, dan SeKai yang cengok.

Sehun menatap punggung kakaknya dan Chanyeo yang samar-samar ditelan bayangan siswa lain, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Luhan _hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Sehun bingung akibat perubahan sikap hyungnya secara tiba-tiba.

Kai merangkulnya, "Biar saja ia bersama Yeol, sekali-kali ia harus lepas darimu,"

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

Sehun diam-diam mengangguk.

.

.

.

**APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI PADA LUHAN?!**

**NANTIKAN DI CHAPTER KE 8**

**To be continued  
**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Like usual_ author akan tertawa terlebih dahulu HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mangap *emp*

Terjawablah sudah apa yang dimaksud jurang kepehapean tadi.. maklum aja ya sama Zelo kalau udah denger orang bilang PEHA malah dikira BEHA sama dia.. maklum ya readers.. *sumpel Zelo pake BH-nya Suho* /?

Dan kali ini author akan membalas review kalian yang ada di chapter 6.

Untuk ff barunya, author putuskan... KAIxSEHUN dan JONGINxKYUNGSOO ; GoddestxHuman dan HumanxHuman *apaan coba thor*

Inilah balasan dari author :)

Keep Review eaaa readers :*

Balasan author ^_^ :

**.**

**Oh Hannie : pertama-tama author mengucapkan terima kasih, trus yang kedua KOK SAMA YA?! Author juga punya spupu (lebih tepatnya adek spupu) yang apa yang author punya dia punya juga, kalau dia gak punya, dia curi punyanya author -_-" miris ya chingu, kita memiliki kesamaan spupu yang pen dijadiin rujak *eh* **

**Dan ya, ini lanjutannya, keep review chingu :D**

**.**

******hunhanie** : hahaha, iya. Oke, makasih reviewnya chingu :D keep review eaaa xD

**.**

**milky** : **hyunhee selalu berpihak sama sehuna kok tenang aja...**

**Zelo selalu alay, bikin aja hesteg sampe limit pasti dia ngalay *apaan coba -_-***

**Iya, ini TheKai nya udah jadian kan? Hehe, **

**Jangan penasaran ntar kalau tiba-tiba mati penasaran, author yang malah di hantuin /eh/**

**Makasih reviewnya, keep review chingu :D**

**.**

**Dazzling kpopers** : **mian kalau author lama apdet, author banyak tugas, sial banget tuh bapak ibu guru yang ngasih tugas segede gaban /waduh/**

**Iya bener kaihunnya masih kurang, mian ya.. :( author gak suka hunhan atau hanhun atau apalah sejenisnya, author lebih suka hunhan yang bersaudara daripada romens hehe :D**

**Makasih udah review, ;) keep review yach chingu :')**

**.**

******Jisaid** : o to the ke. Oke. Ini udah apdet. Makasih udah review, dan keep review yach chingu :)

**.**

******GLux99** : **kai kan punya insting yang mana Luhan sama Sehun, apalagi dia suka sama Sehun... Hm... Makasih udah review :D keep review eaaa chingu :')**  


**.  
**

**Ran Hwa** : **author malah mau sehun sama kai. Trus Jongin sama D.O tapi ya nanti aja deh, liat sikon dulu :D makasih udah review, keep review yach chingu :)**

**.**

**meyminimin** : **iya, Luhan makin jadi. Jadi gila o_o. Kenapa ortu hunhan pada manjain luhan? Jawabannya adalah... Tanyakanlah kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa /eh plakk/ maksud author, karena Luhan itu lebih cantik dari sehun makanya, yang dimanjain malah si luman eh salah si Luhan. *padahal sehuna cantik juga* /bzz-_-/ **

**Liat aja dah nanti chingu :) pokoknya makasih udah review. Keep review yach :))))**

**.  
**

******enchris.727** : dan inilah chap yang bingung ditebak. Ya, kalau endingnya baca aja ntar, siapa tahu malah kailu, ehehehehehe ;) nggak kok, author becanda ^^  


**Ff baru itu, author mau kai sama sehun, karena yang pertama kali nemuin kai waktu dia diusir dari alamnya dia tuh sehun. Jadi, kai tinggal sama sehun. Jongin itu sahabatnya sehun yang suka sama sehun tapi gak berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya sama sehun karna takut jadi cinta bertepuk sebelah kanan. Dan d.o ... Chingu bisa lihat saja nanti kedepannya :)**

**Buka aja di _ tagged/layhun_ atau nggak _ /tagged/sexing_. Disitu banyak banget moment lay sama huna ihik ihik. Author fans pertama loh /eh apa ini/ soalnya hunlay tuh gak terlalu terkenal tapi udah berani nempelin bibir AHAHAY *apa coba thor -_-* kalau ngeship hunlay bilang-bilang author ya :) jadi author ada temen **

**Dan makasih udah review ya chingu :) keep review :D **

**.**

**Imeelia** : **sabar itu santapan sehun dari pagi sampe malem. Makasih udah review :) keep review eaaahh :***

.

**Mir-acleKim** : **pertanyaan kai milih hunhan udah terjawab kan? Intinya kai milih Sehun...**

**Dan buat ff baru, gak gitu alurnya... Dan begini alur sebenarnya /apaan coba thor/ yah, liat aja lah nanti :)**

**Makasih sudah review :) teruslah mereview sampe titik darah penghabisan chingu :D **

**.**

******suchen moment** : **sabar itu makanan kesukaannya sehun, jadi santapan siang malam malahan :) dan kepehapean sehun sudah terjawab kan? Makasih sudah mereview dan teruslah mereview sampe titik darah sehun habis /loh/ :D**  


**.**

******Oh Dhan Mi** : i**ni sudah dilanjut :) makasih sudah review dan keep review chingu :)**  


******.**

**RaeMii** : **yalah heboh, kalau hunhan serupa trus tiba-tiba muncul di sekolah kan apa gak heboh semua orang xD makasih sudah review dan teruslah mereview chingu :)**

.

**Myunsoo** : **ya tak tahu lah author, siapa tahu author mood jadiin kai sama luhan *eh yaampun* habisnya kailu sama kaihun lagi perang nih di hati author, bingung milih yang mana *eh***

**Ya ampun sampe demam lagi, sini sini author kasih obat penurun panas *kasih entrostop* /eh author bener ya?/**

**Mian ya kalau apdetnya lama, soalnya author banyak tugas. Masak baru masuk jadi kelas 10 tugasnya ngajak kelahi gini *curcol* **

**Hehehe, makasih sudah mereview :) trus mereview yach chingu :D**

**Dan sekali lagi bagi SR. plis deh SR, cukup ketik 'asdsdkjhlakjsdhajsda' dan sejenisnya aja kek biar author senang, ehehehe *sumpaah author maksa* Pokoknya THANKYU SO MUCH BAGI SEMUA YANG MAU BACA FF AUTHOR ^-^ **

**ONCE AGAIN**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ^_^**

***lambai-lambai bareng TheKaiLu***


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY**_

.

.

.

.

******Chapter 8******

_******The Broken Sunday******_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Serupa tapi Tak Mirip**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Hari demi hari sudah Sehun dan Kai melewati masa-masa pacaran yang tentu saja indah, cerah, terang benderang, seperti matahari yang bersinar di minggu pagi ini.

Rencananya, Kai ingin datang ke rumah Sehun. Oleh karena itu, Sehun sudah menyuruh semua pelayan, serta tukang kebun di rumahnya untuk membersihkan mansion yang besar itu. Harus bersih tanpa ada satupun noda yang tertinggal.

* * *

Ting

Sehun melirik ke layar iPhone-nya. Sebuah pesan masuk.

"**_Aku akan tiba di sana pukul 11, bersiap-siaplah menyambut kedatangan kekasihmu yang tampan sejagad raya ini :*_**"

Sehun tertawa geli, kemudian membalas pesan tersebut.

"**Aku akan menyambutmu dengan senyum yang paaaliiiiinnggg indah :* hati-hati di jalan sayang, love u..**"

Tak lama kemudian pesan datang kembali.

"**_Nae, aku tak sabar ingin memelukmu {} tentu saja aku akan hati-hati. Love u too qaqa Sehuna~ 3_**"

Sehun merona merah dengan indahnya tapi tak membalas pesan tersebut.

Siapa tahu pesan Sehun menjadi ajang kecelakaan karena Kai tidak fokus menyetir, malah kirim-kiriman pesan dengan Sehun.

Sehun pun mandi dan bersiap-siap, ia harus bersih, cantik, halus, dan lain-lain kalau bertemu Kai nanti. Sambil tersenyam-senyum, ia bergegas menyiapkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun berlari menuruni tangga saat salah satu pegawainya mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Dia pun terus berlari dan sampai jua ke ruang tamu.

"Oh, Sehuna?" panggil Kai yang sudah duduk di sofa mahal. *-_-"*

Sehun menghambur pelukan pada Kai, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kai dan menikmati elusan lembut di atas kepalanya.

"Kau merindukanku, ya?"

"Yeee, pede sekali," jawab Sehun tertawa geli.

Kai tersenyum, "Kita tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini,"

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku juga lagi ingin di rumah.."

Sehun pun beranjak dari posisinya untuk duduk di samping Kai. Kai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Sehun dan namja anggun itu menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Harum sekali," puji Kai menghirup aroma Vanila dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Hehehehe.." Sehun hanya menyengir, "kalau yang datang spesial, maka dandanannya juga harus spesial,".

.

.

.

.

Namun, aroma vanila itu semakin kuat ketika sebuah langkah kaki terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Luhan _hyung_?" tanya Sehun kaget saat melihat _hyung_nya memakai baju yang sama dengan aroma yang sama pula.

Luhan mendongak dengan sikap dingin, menatap Sehun seolah-olah Sehun telah mengambil barang kesayangannya.

"Kau hendak kemana?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ingin berkencan dengan Kai," jawab Luhan dingin.

Sehun menatap Kai.

Kai menatap Sehun balik sambil menggeleng-geleng ngeri. '_Demi apa gue kencan sama singa cerewet kayak dia.._' batin Kai terus menggeleng-geleng berusaha membantah tuduhan Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan kembali sambil mendelik garang, "Kai milikku!" desis Sehun galak sambil mencoba melindungi Kai agar menghindari Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang membuat Sehun kesal, "Jika Kai milikmu, sama saja berarti ia milikku!" tekan Luhan.

"Tidak bisa _hyung_!" bantah Sehun geram.

"Harus bisa. Yang lahir duluan siapa?"

Sehun menggeram, "KAU YANG LAHIR DULUAN! TAPI AKU YANG MENGENALNYA LEBIH DULU!" seru Sehun mengeluarkan semua udara di paru-parunya, Kai merengkuh tubuhnya dan menenangkan kekasih **asli**nya dari hujaman kakak kembarnya.

"Yasudah, karena aku yang lahir lebih dulu, aku berhak bersamanya," jawab Luhan enteng.

Sehun hendak membalas lagi, namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat ancaman sang ayah, ia menurunkan semua emosinya, ia memandang Kai kesal.

Kai menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Kita bisa melewati semua ini,"

"T-tapi, Kai.."

"Huna..."

Sehun pun menarik napas sedalam mungkin, menghembuskannya lewat mulut dan kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah..."

Sejengkel-jengkelnya Sehun pada Luhan. Dia harus belajar lebih bisa menahan diri lagi.

Ntar lama-lama Sehun ikut pencak silat biar emosinya lebih terkontrol.

'_Hwaiting, Sehuna!_' batin namja anggun tersebut menghembuskan napas panjang. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa kemudian turuti kata-kata Chanyeol kalau Sehun sudah perang dengan Zelo dan Hyunhee.

**_"Yang waras ngalah aja dah..."_**

Dan karena Sehun merasa dia waras seratus persen, dia pun mengalah dari kedua anak itu.

Begitupula dengan hal yang seperti ini. Biarkanlah ia mengalah, toh dia masih waras. Tidak seperti Luhan yang ...

Yang konyol.

.

"Kaaaaiiiii~"

Keduanya menoleh, memandangi lengan Kai yang tengah digelayuti manja oleh Luhan. Sehun mendengus, ia berusaha menarik Kai agar menjauh dari Luhan, tapi namja cantik itu menariknya balik.

"Kai, dengarkan aku!"

"Iya, Luhan. Kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Kai lembut seperti ia biasa berbicara pada Luhan.

Luhan menyengir, "Hehe, tidak ada.."

Sehun _sweatdrop_ setengah mati, wah tau gini mending Kai yang berbicara dengannya bukan dengan Luhan.

Kai hanya melempar senyum, ia berbalik ke wajah Sehun yang cemberut dan aura-aura kesuraman menyelimuti qolbu namja itu. Kai tertawa geli. "Jangan murung dong, qaqa Sehuna.." tegur Kai mengelus pipi Sehun.

"Bagaimana aku tidak murung kalau ada namja yang ikut-ikutan bermesraan dengan pacar adiknya sendiri.." sindir Sehun mendelik pada Luhan.

Luhan tampak seperti orang yang tak tahu-menahu, ia asyik bergelayut manja di lengan Kai. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh menggelikan itu bersama prinsipnya yang konyol. Namun Sehun masih punya hati, ia menurunkan emosinya mengingat sekali mengubris Luhan, fasilitasnya menghilang.

Kai mengacak rambut Sehun, "Orang sabar biasanya banyak keberuntungan," nasihatnya pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh, "Semoga saja!"

"Ehm.." seseorang telah berdeham.

Ketiganya mendongak. Sehun membulatkan matanya, Kai mengigit bibirnya, sedangkan Luhan tersenyum manis pada Tuan Oh yang tiba-tiba muncul tak tahu darimana.

Kai tidak bisa bergerak, selain lengannya yang dibloking HunHan, kakinya tersilang dengan kaki HunHan. Namja tampan itu mengangguk sopan, "Kai _imnida_, _ahjussi_. Kekasihnya Sehun,"

"Dan Luhan!" Luhan mengoreksi sambil mengeratkan gelayutannya. Sehun melototkan mata pada sang kakak, tapi Luhan tidak peduli.

Tuan Oh menaikkan alis, "Kau _namjachingunya_ Sehun atau Luhan?"

"Sehun," jawab Kai sopan.

"Dan Luhan!" ralat Luhan lagi kali ini nadanya sedikit menekankan.

Tuan Oh menaikkan alis, "Sehun atau Luhan?"

Sehun dan Kai akhirnya menjawab, "Sehun!" seru mereka berdua kompak, membuat Luhan bungkam dan merengut.

Melihat perlawanan 2 vs 1 tersebut, Tuan Oh mengerti. Beliau menatap Luhan.

"Tapi _appa_, kalau Kai punya Sehun, otomatis Kai punyanya Luhan juga, dong.." Bantah Luhan tak mau kalah sembari melempar _aegyo_ kepada sang ayah.

Tuan Oh menatap Sehun yang mendelik galak pada Luhan.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian saja," jawab Tuan Oh pada akhirnya karena tak mau memusingkan hubungan poligami antara kedua anaknya dan 1 namja itu, beliau melewati mereka bertiga untuk pergi keluar, "_appa_ harus pergi. Ada yang musti ditangani. Oh iya, Hun. Kalau kalian berdua pergi, wajib membawa Luhan," peringat sang _appa_.

"_Appa_! Kai itu milikku!" pekik Sehun kesal karena Tuan Oh lebih memihak Luhan.

Tuan Oh memutarkan bola matanya, "Milikmu sama dengan milik Luhan, Sehun. **Sesama saudara harus saling berbagi**. Berhenti memprotes atau fasilitasmu _appa_ cabut!"

Sehun melunak, pipinya memanas karena emosi yang terlampaui batas, ia bisa merasakan air mata tergenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia ingin memangis melihat ketidakadilan yang Tuan Oh berikan padanya dengan Luhan.

Tuan Oh bergegas pergi sebelum terlambat, meninggalkan kedua putranya bersama kekasih mereka.

Sehun menghela napas dan menyandarkan diri pada lengan sofa, ia begitu pusing menghadapi Luhan dengan tingkah konyolnya. Sementara Kai dan Luhan asyik bercerita seperti tidak ada Sehun di antara mereka. _Seperti tidak ada Sehun di antara mereka._

"Konyol! Konyol! Luhan konyol!" gerutu Sehun mencak-mencak di atas sofa. Kai menoleh.

"Huna?"

Sehun diam. Ia melirik Kai dengan sudut ekor matanya.

Luhan masih terus berceloteh, tapi Kai tidak mengacuhkan namja cantik itu, ia pun memandang Sehun yang meliriknya kesal.

"Sehuna? _Gwaenchanayo_?"

"Aku kesaaaaaallllll~" gerutu Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa saudara harus saling berbagi? Memangnya kekasih harus dibelah jadi dua? Kalau saudaraku banyak yang kayak Luhan, mungkin kekasihku sudah dikoyak-koyak agar mereka dapat bagian,"

Kai terdiam mendengar keluhan Sehun. Dibenaknya yang paling dalam ia membayangkan jika Sehun memiliki saudara banyak yang sifatnya sama kayak Luhan. Ia membayangkan dirinya ditarik sana-sini, dijambakin, dicium-cium, dipelukin, dikoyak-koyak kecil-kecil dan sisa tubuhnya dilempar ke serigala-serigala mungil yang menunggu bagian. AAAAAAAAA. Kai berteriak di dalam hati nuraninya.

"Kai? Kkamjong-ah? Honey? Baby? Sweety? My prince? My beloved? Black Pearl oppa?"

Kai tersadar dari alam lamunannya, ia menatap Sehun yang membulatkan mata padanya. Kai tersenyum.

"_Nae_?"

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Sehun menatapnya dalam.

Kai mengangguk, "_Gwaenchana_.."

"Aku mengantuukk~" desah seseorang yang bersandar di lengan kanan Kai. Kedua sejoli yang sebenarnya menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Luhan memposisikan kepalanya di paha Kai dan mulai tertidur.

"Ish! Anak ini! Aaaarrgghhh!" geram Sehun dan tangannya mulai menjambaki rambut Luhan keras.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! _Appoyo_! _Appo_!"

"Rasakan ini! Dasar perusak hubungan orang!"

"Awwww! Aduuuh!"

"Arghh! Dasar laki-laki perebut suami orang! ARGGGGHHH!" Sehun makin menarik rambut Luhan dengan keras hingga namja cantik itu menangis. Kai bergegas menghentikan Sehun dari aksi protesnya yang ganas tersebut.

"SEHUNNIE! AKAN KULAPORKAN KAU PADA APPA!" teriak Luhan sambil menangis. Kai merasa iba pada keduanya, kalau Luhan tidak ditenangkan, kasian Sehun yang akan mendapatkan hukuman yang tak setimpal. Kalau ia membela Luhan, wah tamatlah riwayatnya. Duh, jadi serba salahlah. Akhirnya tanpa basa-basi lagi, Kai memeluk Luhan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun.

"Lu, _gwaenchanayo_?"

"Hiks, hiks, sakit, Kai-ah.."

Kai di lengan yang lain merangkul Sehun dan membawa namja itu ke dalam pelukan yang lain. Sehun membalas pelukan itu erat tanpa ingin membuat hatinya sakit. Sedangkan Kai menenangkan Luhan yang menangis keras. Rambut namja cantik itu berantakan sekali dan Kai dengan sabar mengusapnya.

"Sudah, Lu. Tak apa.."

"Hiks, hiks, Kai-ah..."

"Kkamjong-ah hiks hiks.."

"Nae, Sehuna, tak apa..."

.

.

.

.

Dan terpaksa acara berduanya SeKai terganti menjadi SeKaiLu yang...

Anda bisa bayangin sendiri :'( .

.

.

.

**Bagaimana respon teman-teman Sehun dan Kai melihat Kai yang sebenarnya harus bermesraan dengan Sehun malah bermesraan dengan dua namja bersaudara ini?**

**Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya '-')b**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

DAN INILAH CHAPTER YANG MEMBUAT AUTHOR GELI SENDIRI. ... eyoh sekai eyoh ... *dilempar garam*

So, apa pendapat kalian? apa musti diterusin? atau mau dijabarin? atau mau difoto kopi?

Silakan review sebanyak-banyaknya dan kirim ke hati yang terluka ,

Terima kasih buat review chapter kemarin yang udah bikin author bingung setengah mati mau jawab apa

Tapi gak papa, kalian meluangkan waktu buat ngereview aja autho udah senang banget...

makasih ya readers :) tanpa kalian... fanfic ini gak berarti apa-apa...

*dueileh bahasanya cetar banget, thor*

Pokoknya sekali lagi REVIEW karena Review adalah sepenuhnya dari Iman - hadis riwayat huang jijik tao dan kim bekkamjong in '-')b


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hope you like it :)**_

_**ENJOY THE STORY**_

.

.

.

.

******Chapter 9******

_******The Unbelievable Dawnlight******_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**BarbieLuKai's Present**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Serupa tapi Tak Mirip**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Chanyeol, Hyunhee, dan Zelo membelalakkan mata ketika melihat Kai berjalan di tengah diapit kedua _namja_ cantik yang saling memicingkan mata. Satu persatu lengan Kai dibloking oleh mereka dan mereka terlihat mengapitkan diri seapit mungkin pada Kai.

Saat mereka sudah dekat di kelas, Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck, enak sekali yang dapat _hole in two_.."

Kai hendak menjitak namja tersebut namun apa daya, tangannya sudah dibloking dengan _namja_ bersaudara ini, jadinya ia menghela napas saja.

Hyunhee dan Zelo masih menganga.

"Ntar lalat masuk tahu rasa, lo!" ancam Sehun pada kedua orang itu, Hyunhee dan Zelo mengatupkan mulut mereka.

"Kai, kau kenapa jadi dua pacarmu?" tanya Hyunhee bingung.

Sehun membulatkan matanya memasang sinyal-sinyal dan Zelo mengangguk ketika menangkapnya.

"Oke, oke, kami mengerti.."

Kelima anak tersebut bergegas memasuki kelas mereka.

Saat yang paling rumit adalah saat di mana Kai diperebutkan oleh HunHan untuk duduk bersama.

"Tidak bisa! Kai duduk denganku!"

"Tidak! Kai harus duduk denganku!"

"_Hyung_, Kai milikku!"

"Tidak! Karena aku yang lebih tua, aku yang duduk dengannya!"

"AAAA! Tidak bisa!" Sehun mulai menarik rambut Luhan dan Luhan membalasnya menarik jua. Terjadilah jambak-jambakkan antarsaudara kembar tersebut yang membuat banyak keributan. Ada yang bergosip, ada yang memanggil guru, ada yang berusaha melerai, ada yang biasa saja, sampai ada yang menyemangati kedua singa betina yang tengah memperebutkan singa jantan ini.

"Ayo Luhan! Ayo Luhan! Tarik terus tarik!"

"Sehuna jangan mau kalah! Tarik sampai copot rambutnya! Tarik terus!"

"Ayo! Ayo!"

Kai pun yang berusaha melerai akhirnya kena imbas juga berupa colokan di kedua matanya. Dia mundur dari arena pertempuran meninggalkan kedua bersaudara yang asyik menjambak satu sama lain.

"Aku menyerah!" pekik Kai mengusap matanya yang merah. Dia pun dibantu Hyunhee dan Zelo untuk terapi kebutaan *loh*.

"Ayo Luhan! Ayo Sehun!"

"YAK YAK YAK YAK! ADA APA INI RIBUT-RIBUT?!"

Suara Han _seongsaenim_ mencetar ruangan kelas, semua penghuni kelas diam terkecuali kedua saudara yang sedang menjambak satu sama lain.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Oh Luhan! Hentikan semua ini!"

Kegiatan mereka terhenti, Sehun belum melepaskan eratan tangannya pada rambut Luhan, begitu jua dengan sang kakak. Mata mereka saling memicing menatap satu sama lain.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Suruh Han _seongsaenim_ berkacak pinggang.

Alhasil, cengkraman pun terlepas dan rambut mereka sangat berantakan.

"Apa penyebab masalah ini?" tanya Han _seongsaenim _masih dengan mata melotot.

"Aku ingin duduk bersama Kai," jawab Luhan sedih.

"Tapi aku _namjachingu_nya, _Seongsaenim_. Jadi aku berhak duduk-"

"Aku yang lebih tua jadi aku yang berhak!"

"Enak saja! Aku yang mengenal Kai duluan!"

"Tidak bisa! Aku-"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKK!" teriakan Han _seongsaenim_ memotong perang mulut HunHan dan menulikan telinga beberapa anak di kelas itu. Kemudian, beliau mengatur napas, "Aku tak peduli siapa _namjachingu _Kai atau pun _namjachingu_ yang lain, sekarang, aku minta kalian berdua duduk di tempat masing-masing dan saling bermaafan. Masa saudara bertengkar, sih."

HunHan terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Sedangkan Kai meringis kesakitan saat Hyunhee dan Chanyeol mengobati matanya yang kena colok jari HunHan.

"Kok diam?! Cepat bermaafan!"

Akan tetapi, tidak ada yang menyodorkan tangan duluan, membuat Han _seongsaenim_ gemas.

"Luhan! Sodorkan tanganmu!"

"Kenapa musti a-"

"_Ppali_!"

Luhan menyodorkan tangan kanannya, Sehun diam saja tak peduli.

"Sehun, jabat tangan kakakmu!"

Sehun melirik tangan itu seperti melihat tangan yang paling jorok di dunia ini, oleh karena itu, ia diam tak mengacuhkan.

"Oh Sehun..."

"_Fine_.." gumam namja anggun tersebut menjabat tangan Luhan kasar. Luhan melepaskan tangannya sambil menggerutu, begitupula dengan Sehun.

"Yak! Bermaafan!"

"_Mianhaeyo_.." gumam keduanya bersamaan, diselingi tepukan dari teman-temannya, Han _seongsaenim_ menghela napas.

"Huft, baiklah. Sekarang aku minta kalian duduk berdua, biar Kai duduk dengan yang lain,"

"Tapi _seongsaenim_, ntar kalau mereka jambak-jambakkan lagi?" tanya Hyunhee polos.

"Siapa yang berani jambak-jambakkan di kelas saya?!" gertak Han _seongsaenim_ melototkan mata. Satu kelas pun diam termasuk HunHan, "Bagus. Sekarang duduk di tempat masing-masing karena kita akan memulai pelajaran!"

Sehun duduk di bangkunya bersama Luhan. Raut wajah mereka dan rambut yang berantakan itu membuat mereka serupa dan tak bisa dibedakan. Sedang Kai duduk bersama Chanyeol di belakang Hyunhee dan Zelo yang di belakang HunHan, masih dengan mata yang merah dan beberapa lembar tisu.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang, ia terkejut melihat Kai menutupi matanya dengan tisu, rasa bersalah terbesit di hatinya, apalagi saat Kai balas memandangnya dengan pandangan, 'aku baik-baik saja' dan cengiran Kim Jongin yang khas, di mana baiknya? Melihat mata kekasih menjadi korban begitu apa baiknya. Ingin rasanya Sehun mengoyak Luhan saat itu juga, tapi tentu saja sekolah akan melaporkan tindak-tanduknya pada Tuan Oh dan Sehun akan aaahhh susahlah dibayangkan, betapa nistanya hidup sebagai Oh Sehun yang memiliki seorang kakak berwajah manis tapi berwatak konyol.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya, otaknya tak fokus akan materi yang dijelaskan Han _seongsaenim_, ia sibuk berpikir bagaimana cara menyadarkan kakaknya yang konyol ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian...**

* * *

Hyunhee mengajak keempat sahabatnya berkunjung ke mansion keluarga Lee. Zelo dan Sehun sangat _excited_ karena akan bertemu dengan makanan lezat khas prancis, sedang Kai dan Chanyeol biasa saja, apalagi Luhan yang baru pertama kali ke sini.

Luhan menatap langit-langit mansion Lee dengan terpana. Seperti biasa, ia melingkarkan lengannya dengan lengan Kai sambil memandangi lorong mansion yang panjang dan bernuansa emas.

Sehun yang sudah biasa datang ke mansion ini melirik Luhan yang terkesan kampungan, tapi Kai hanya menyentil ujung hidungnya agar tidak mengejek kakak namja anggun itu.

"Ah Hyunhee! Kau datang membawa- Aaah Zelo, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kai!"

Hyunhee memeluk seorang yeojya yang berparas muda namun umurnya tak semuda wajahnya, "_**welkom thuis lieverd**_!"

"_Annyeong_ Hanui _ahjumma_~" Zelo dan Chanyeol menunduk sopan, Kai dan Sehun tersenyum dan ikut menunduk, Luhan salah tingkah sendiri, lalu ikut menunduk.

"_Moeder_, ada anak baru di kelasku, namanya Luhan.." lapor Hyunhee menarik Luhan agar mendekat.

Nyonya Lee mengamati Luhan yang berdiri dengan canggung, "Ini Sehun ya?"

"_Moeder_, ini Luhan, kembarannya Sehun.." ucap Hyunhee memutar bola matanya, "penglihatan _moeder_ memang kurang kok,"

Nyonya Lee menampar bokong Hyunhee pelan, "Enak saja! Ooh, _**welkom**_ Luhan! _**Je bent zo**_** mooi**!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya imut karena tak mengerti dengan bahasa yang digunakan Nyonya Lee. Melihat keterpurukan Luhan, Hyunhee mengartikan.

"Emakku bilang, kau sangat cantik.. maklum, sok belanda.." ejek Hyunhee melirik Nyonya Lee yang tersenyum-senyum.

"Ahh.." gumam Luhan kemudian tersenyum malu-malu, "terima kasih, _ahjumma_..."

Sehun mencibir, "Cantikkan aku masih.."

Dan Kai beserta Chanyeol yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil. Zelo bingung harus melakukan apa, maka sedari tadi ia menatap Hyunhee terus. *Eh zelo ntar keterusan jatuh cinta kek mana...* /digampar Zelo/

"Kau mirip dengan ibumu bukan, Luhan? Bahkan namamu sangat lembut sekali jika diucapkan, **_zoals_**_ **suikerspin**_..."

Hyunhee memutar matanya yang berwarna hijau terang tersebut, kemudian ia menghela napas, "Ngomong-ngomong soal **_suikerspin_**... Hyunhee jadi lapar, _moeder_..."

Nyonya Lee mencibir, "Jangan suka seenaknya pada _Moeder, _Relight!"

"Moeder.." desah Hyunhee kesal, "berapa kali Hyunhee katakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama aneh itu..."

"Sudahlah, Hee. Cepat sana kau bawa teman-temanmu ke ruang tamu sementara _moeder_ membuatkan makan siang.."

Mendengar kata makan siang, Zelo menyengir, "Menu makan siangnya apa, _ahjumma_?" tanya namja berambut keriting itu.

Nyonya Lee tertawa kecil, "Itu rahasia, Zelo-ah.."

Hyunhee kemudian menarik kelima teman namjanya pergi dari hadapan ibunya dan membelok ke lorong yang berisi beberapa kamar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngapain ke sini, Hee?" tanya Sehun.

"Eh, benar juga, untuk apa aku mengajak kalian ke kamar.. bukan muhrim.." gumam Hyunhee polos.

Tampaknya Hyunhee benar-benar harus diterapi akut sekarang juga.

Akhirnya mereka berbalik untuk keluar dari lorong kamar-kamar dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan adik Hyunhee. Saeyan dan Junri.

'**_Loh, padahal Hyunhee punya 1 adik kenapa jadi dua adiknya? Jangan-jangan kloning lagi.._**' batin kelima teman namjanya secara bersamaan setelah melihat gadis berusia 14 tahun bersama bocah berusia 12 tahun.

"_**Welkom t**__**huis**_, frère **aîné**!"

Hyunhee tersenyum pada kedua adiknya, "_**La prochaine fois n'aiment pas utiliser simultanément deux** _**langues **_.."_

"_**Prêt**** frère!**_"

"Sebenarnya mereka ngomong apa sih.." tanya Zelo mengusap telinganya, "kayaknya asing banget.."

"Bahasa prancis, _pabbo_.." jawab Sehun, "apa kau tak pernah belajar bahasa menara eiffel itu?"

Zelo menggaruk kepalanya dan menggeleng, "Waktuku terbuang percuma hanya untuk duduk di depan komputer sambil mengakses BAP,"

"Pantas saja nilai bahasa prancismu rendah.." ejek Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

Zelo mencibir, "Memang kau tahu apa yang sedang mereka omongkan?"

Chanyeol terhenyak sebentar dan menggeleng, "Kebetulan prancis bukan negara favoritku.."

Kedua adik Hyunhee memandang kelima _namja_ di depan mereka, kemudian satu dari mereka yaitu yang laki-laki langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Sehun hyung!" teriaknya gembira.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Hyunhee, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Zelo menatap Junri horror. Sementara Luhan memasang wajah shock karena bocah berusia 12 tahun itu tiba-tiba memeluknya erat seolah Luhan adalah boneka barbie yang baru saja hilang.

"Junri!" jerit Hyunhee, "itu bukan Sehun hyung!"

Junri terhenyak sebentar kemudian mendongak dan mendapati wajah imut Luhan. Dia mendapat sebuah keganjilan.

"EH!?" ia pun buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dan membungkuk sopan, "Maafkan Junri! Maafkan Junri!"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum, "_Gwaenchana_, Junri-ah.."

"DUH! _MOEDERRRRR_! JUNRI MALU!" jerit Junri langsung kabur karena salah memeluk orang, meninggalkan Saeyan yang daritadi diam saja karena ia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Kemudian mata bulatnya memandang satu-persatu teman-teman Hyunhee.

"_Annyeong_, Saeyan imnida, adik Relight eonni.."

"Anne..." desah Hyunhee, "Hyunhee bukan Relight.."

"Mantan kekasih Yongguk _oppa_.. dan istri sah Jongup _oppa_.." ucap Saeyan dengan tatapan menantang pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"EH?! APA KAU BILANG?!" geram Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan. Hyunhee melototkan mata pada adiknya.

"Saeyan..." ancam Hyunhee menampakkan aura-aura aneh.

Saeyan kemudian tersenyum licik, "Yah, senang bertemu dengan kalian _oppadeul_... camkan saja bahwa Saeyan adalah istri dari Jongup oppa!" ia pun pergi menyusul Junri yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

Hyunhee menghela napas, "Jangan hiraukan dia.."

Sehun dan Luhan mengerucutkan bibir, "Kenapa sih selalu aja ada yang mengambil Yonggukku.." keluh keduanya bersamaan.

Keempat sekawan yang lain menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'Seriously...'

"Yongguk kan punyaku! Kenapa sih adikmu itu rese?!" gerutu Sehun kesal karena ada yang berani mengambil Yongguknya.

Luhan mencibir Sehun, "Kau bilang biasmu itu Managernya BAP kenapa kau jadi meng-claim Yonggukku sih?!"

Sehun memicingkan mata pada Luhan, "Diam kau anak mami!"

Luhan membelalakkan mata, "YAK! KAU BERANI MENGATAIKU ANAK MAMI?!"

"TENTU SAJA KAU ANAK MAMI YANG MASIH MEMBUTUHKAN POPOK BAYI!" balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

Luhan hendak membalas, tapi tidak jadi karena ada dua orang gadis berwajah asing berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Hyunhee, ada apa?" tanya yang satu.

"_ANNYEONG NOONADEUL_!" keempat _namja_ yang memang dekat dengan kedua gadis asing itu membungkuk sopan, Luhan jadi bingung dan ikut membungkuk juga.

Kedua gadis tersebut, yang diketahui bernama Hyunnie dan Sunnie ikut membungkuk, kemudian Hyunnie bertanya lagi. "_Nae, annyeong_! Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Hyunhee menggeleng, "Tidak apa-apa, _eonnideul_.. _KAJJA_! Kita ke ruang tamu!" koor Hyunhee melirik Sehun dan Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibir bersamaan, kemudian mereka melewati dua orang gadis itu menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hyunhee berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sehun dan Luhan, ia terus mengomel pada mereka berdua karena sudah membuat keributan. Sementara Sehun bersembunyi di dada bidang Kai dan Luhan merosotkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kai.

"Please deh kalian berdua! Sekali-kali nggak usah berantem.."

"Kayak mana kita nggak berantem kalau ada aja ratu jahanam membuat ulah.." balas Sehun melirik Luhan yang melotot padanya.

"Enak saja! Tidak sopan sekali kau Sehun!" balas Luhan.

"Untuk apa aku sopan denganmu?! Toh kita hanya beda berapa menit saja!"

"Tetap saja aku yang lebih tua!"

"YAAAAAAKKKK!"

Sehun dan Luhan menatap Hyunhee yang sudah penuh dengan gurat-gurat emosian. "Kalian sekali lagi beradu mulut di rumahku, akan kuseret ke kamar Junkyu oppa..."

Sukses.

Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil menyembunyikan diri di samping Kai, sementara Luhan yang tidak tahu siapa Junkyu itu hanya menatap Hyunhee.

"Kau tak tahu Junkyu, Lu?" tanya Kai pada Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng, "Seberapa ngeri dia?"

Zelo bergidik, "Hiyy, ngeri... ngeri sekali..."

Alis Luhan tertaut, "Siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Psikopat,.." gumam Sehun pelan, ia merasakan lengan Kai yang memeluknya kuat.

"Seberapa psikopat-"

"Sangat-sangat psikopat.." jawab Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya miris.

Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan kata kunci yang dibuat teman-temannya, ia hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya berharap pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya terjawab semua.

"Aku heran kenapa psikopat seperti dia bisa menjadi dokter jantung terkenal di Inggris.." ujar Zelo memandang Hyunhee yang tengah meneguk limun.

"Rata-rata dokter itu psikopat kok.." kata Hyunhee di sela-sela tegukannya, "contohnya saja Sunnie eonni.."

"Aku... benar-benar tak mengerti.." Luhan menghela napas.

"Kau memang bodoh, hyung. Makanya tidak bisa mengartikan maksud orang lain," ejek Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun tajam, tapi Sehun malah menatapnya balik.

"Ehm.." Kai berdeham, "jika kalian berkelahi lagi maka aku yang di sini akan terhabisi oleh tangan kalian.."

Sehun menjauhkan kepala Luhan dari pangkuan Kai dan memeluk Kai erat. Luhan melotot pada Sehun dan berusaha menarik Kai kembali.

"Ya ampun..." desah Chanyeol menghela napas, "kalau begini terus, aku akan tua sebelum masanya," gumam namja jangkung itu memijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan si kembar yang menarik-narik Kai.

Zelo hanya menatap Hyunhee yang sepertinya masih setia meneguk limunnya.

"Lapar..." erang namja berambut keriting tersebut.

Tiba-tiba.

TENG

"_**L'heure du déjeuner ! Hyunnie, Sunnie, Junho, Hyunhee, Saeyan, Junri! Dépêchez**_!"

"YAAAAYYY!" Zelo berteriak senang karena waktu makan siang telah tiba. Dia berlari duluan, sedangkan Hyunhee buru-buru pergi memanggil saudara-saudaranya.

Sehun menarik Kai agar bangun dari sofa.

"Tunggu aku!" jerit Luhan menarik Kai kembali.

Sehun menarik Kai lagi, "Untuk apa menunggumu?! Ayo Kai!"

"Sebentar! Kai bersamaku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kai bersamaku!"

Akhirnya Chanyeol menarik Luhan agar menjauh dari SeKai dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Sehun bersorak gembira sedangkan Kai tertawa geli karena Sehun sudah menang dari kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Acara makan siang yang diikuti teman-teman Hyunhee berlangsung seru karena ada seluruh anggota keluarga Hyunhee yang memang rada-rada.

Pertama-tama mereka berdoa karena telah diberikan makanan yang lezat dan mensyukuri apa yang sekarang mereka makan. Kemudian mereka mengambil porsi masing-masing dan makan dengan lahap.

Dimulai dari kegiatan Sehun dan Kai yang suap-suapan, Junri menumpahkan susu cokelatnya di pangkuan Saeyan sampai gadis itu menjerit kesal pada adiknya yang jahil itu, lalu Luhan yang menggerutu karena tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Kai maupun Sehun.

Zelo dengan rakusnya menyuap potongan lasagna yang besar, kemudian Chanyeol secara tak sengaja menyikut Junho -kakak keempat Hyunhee- dan langsung meminta maaf tapi Junho hanya tertawa.

Makan siang memang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua terkecuali Luhan. Namun, ada saja sesuatu yang membuat amarah Sehun kembali memuncak.

"Ah iya, katanya Sehun berpacaran dengan Kai, ya?" tanya Nyonya Lee tersenyum cerah, "_chukkae_, _nae_!"

Sehun dan Kai tersenyum malu-malu dan mengangguk.

"Ecieee..." koor Sunnie dan Hyunnie -dua kakak tertua Hyunhee- "Akhirnya perasaan Sehun terbalas juga, pajaknya jangan lupa ya, Hunaa.."

Sehun hanya tertawa kecil. Moment ini memang berharga, tapi seperti biasa Hyunhee meracaukan semua itu.

"Bukan _Moeder_, bukan. Kai berpacaran dengan Sehun dan juga... Luhan," balas Hyunhee.

PRAK

"OHOK-OHOK!" -Suara Saeyan yang tiba-tiba tersedak-

"Oh my Dammit.." -Gumaman Junri-

"Hyunhee, sepertinya kau memecahkan perang dunia ketiga..." gumam Junho enteng seolah ia sudah biasa.

Jantung Sehun dan Kai bagai teremuk truk kontainer yang besar setelah mendengar jawaban Hyunhee. Ruang makan nampak hening dan semua mata menusuk ke retina Hyunhee.

"Maksudmu, Hee?" tanya Sunnie tidak mengerti.

"Iya, jadi Kai itu berpacaran dengan Sehun dan Luhan sekaligus.."

DEP

"AAAAAAARRGGHHHH!" teriak Hyunhee lepas beserta tersedaknya lasagna yang menembus kerongkongan _yeojya_ tersebut.

Sehun berdecak kesal.

"Apa benar Luhan?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

Luhan yang mendapat pertanyaan tersebut mengangguk antusias, "Tentu saja! Saudara kan harus saling berbagi.."

"Oh..." desah Hyunnie dan Sunnie kecewa karena Kai memiliki 'kekasih' yang lain.

Sehun melotot pada Luhan, namun sepertinya sang kakak malah memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Oh..." keadaan menjadi ganjil, "kalau begitu... selamat Kai! Kau enak sekali mendapat dua namja cantik bersaudara sekaligus.." ucap Nyonya Lee agak bingung dengan perkataannya.

Kai menegak salivanya berat. Kemudian ia melayangkan tatapan pada Chanyeol dan Zelo. Seolah meminta bantuan. Namun, siapapun tidak bisa membantu Kai karena apa saja yang keluar dari mulut Hyunhee itu bukan sebuah kebohongan.

Padahal , Kai tidak menyukai Luhan. Lebih tepatnya karena Luhan sangat manja dan benar-benar berbeda dengan Sehun yang berwatak manis, ramah, dan anggun.

Mereka melanjutkan makan siang yang tertunda dengan atmosfer yang benar-benar membuat author gila ingin menyetel lagu 'Gugur Bunga' atau 'Syukur' di tengah-tengah meja.

Sehun melirik Luhan dengan keji, ia menarik napas, '**_tenang saja _hyung_, habis ini aku akan memberimu pelajaran!_**' gumamnya seperti ratu merah yang ingin menerkam ratu putih.

Akankah Sehun mendestroy Luhan sebagaimana niatnya? Atau malah akan terjadi pertengkaran besar sehabis ini?

NANTIKAN

DI

CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

.

.

HAHAHAHAHAHA, author tertawa seperti biasa dan terima kasih atas review yang kemarin walaupun. walaupun. walaupun. reviewnya dikit tapi tak apa...

ENIWEI..

MIAN APDETNYA LAMA SOALNYA AUTHOR BANYAK TUGAS SAOLOOOHHH SMA MEMBUAT AUTHOR GILAK!

Baiklah, daripada mendengar curcolan author yang gak bermutu ini.. langsung aja di review...

karena

**REVIEW SEPENUHYA BERASAL DARI IMAN.**

**YANG MERASA BERIMAN, TOLONG DIREVIEW...**

**OKI DOKI?!**

/lambai-lambai bareng Sehun dan Hyunhee/ ^^


End file.
